¿Relaciones? Ricos Bastardos
by Ibrahil
Summary: Segunda parte de ¿Subasta? Ricos Bastardos. Me estoy volviendo una experta en esto de las segundas partes joder.
1. Prologo

i¿Relaciones? Ricos Bastardos.

Autor: Ibrahil.

Rating: NC-17

Category: J2

Summary: "¿Podrá el Padalecki recuperar a Jensen después de lo que paso la ultima vez que se vieron?"

Prologo.

Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que Jensen y Jared se vieron a la cara, un año de cambios y errores irreparables. Un año de dolor y pena, asi como de alegrías.

Un año…

Un año sin sentir el calor de Jared, sin sentir sus rudas manos, sin oír su voz, sin sentir ese calor agónico en el que lograba envolverle.

Lo único que Jensen sabia de el era por la prensa, la asquerosa pero a veces tan útil prensa. Y es que hace un año, justo después que se despidieron en la puerta de la casa del Padalecki, Jensen se entero que este tenia una semana de comprometido con una de las hijas de uno de los mas grandes dueños de petroleras en el mundo. El matrimonio fue bien los primeros dos meses, la prensa estaba enamorada del menor de los Padalecki y de la hermosa pareja que hacia con aquella mujer. Pero luego de los tres meses, comenzaron los rumores, de la sexualidad del Padalecki, de que la chica lo engañaba, y Jensen se desvivía, bajo la atenta mirada de Chris, leyendo esas tonterías en la prensa. Cuando llevaban cinco meses, paso algo que afecto la economía de toda Texas.

_Longardian's Oil _cayo en banca rota, gracias a _Markiall'S Oil_ la empresa de la chica, y es cuando se descubrió que el matrimonio era arreglado, y que no como otros matrimonios para beneficiar a ambas familias, si no que este era para acabar con una de las familias.

La historia detrás de este desastre mundial se volvió mas oscura cuando salio a la luz los maltratos psicológicos que el padre del Padalecki le hacia al menor de sus hijos, lo que le dio a Jared un poco de simpatía del publico, y hizo que Jensen se deshiciera en lagrimas de dolor al no poder hacer nada por el castaño.

Y por supuesto el padre de Jared para evitar toda la vergüenza, decidió que era mejor hartarse de pastillas que enfrentar cargos en la cárcel. EL hermano de Jared desapareció de la faz de la tierra, y según los reportajes del último mes de este asqueroso año, Jared se encontraba trabajando para una pequeña floristería que había abierto gracias a los ahorros de su mayordomo, quien según el diario fue el que realizo la denuncia contra Gerald, el padre de Jared.

Cosa que dejo a Jensen totalmente en shock, por que nunca pensó que Jared terminaría asi, haciendo lo que siempre le gusto libremente.

Y es que últimamente casi todo el mundo estaba haciendo lo que quería, como si ese año hubiera afectado el cerebro de todos en el mundo, Chris y Steve estaban felizmente casados, y pues aunque Chris era muy feliz con el rubio, no podía evitar ver con rencor a Jensen, quien por castigo a la broma pesada que le hizo tener que conocer a Jared, lo dejo…en bancarrota si es que se podía decir así, ya que Ackles Corp compro todos los derechos de KANE&CIA, jodiendo a toda la familia Kane en el proceso, el rubio fue bastante frio con Kane los primeros meses, hasta que estaba tan sumergido en los problemas de Jared que olvido la "traición" de su amigo.

Y pues Thomas y Mike…ambos huyeron de la ira de Jensen, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando entro en el pequeño local de comida rápida un _WacDonalds_, Alona, a la que le había subido el sueldo y le había pagado la boda con Chad, lo había invitado a comer allí, Jensen casi había pegado el grito al cielo por que el es un enemigo de los alimentos grasos dos veces por semana, y con su reciente adición a las papas fritas, no es que quisiera ponerse gordo, no tan rápido al menos.

La rubia estaba sentada en una esquina con una bandeja de helado delante de ella. Se le veía distraída conversando con alguien que Jensen no podía ver debido a una de las paredes que separaban el local en sectores.

- ¡Alona! – saludo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció inmediatamente cuando vio a la otra persona. – Jared… - murmuro con voz entre triste y sorprendida.

- Jensen… - saludo el hombre mas alto, su sonrisa era igual que antes, alegre por todos lados, pero se le veía aun mas fuerte y mas grande, y su cabello era mucho mas largo, casi llegándole a los hombros (NDA: Por que el cabello de Jared lo vale), salvaje, todo lo contrario a la forma de peinarse que tenia antes.

Lo único que no ha cambiado, y a Jensen le sorprende un poco, es la bufanda blanca que lleva alrededor de los hombros, la señal de que es un Padalecki.

Lo que tampoco ha cambiado y a Jensen esta vez si no le sorprende, es que su culo le arda de esa forma tan deliciosa, y que su corazón sangre un poquito cuando le ve sonreír.

- Creo que debo irme… - susurra Ackles caminando rápidamente a la salida, escucha la voz de la rubia llamándole pero ni loco que se va a detener.

Cuando llega a su auto unos fuertes brazos lo voltean bruscamente, solo para encontrarse con el rostro triste de Jared. Si Jared se atreve a decirle una burrada del estilo de la que le dijo la ultima vez, Jensen jura que se tirara en la calle a esperar que lo aplaste y destroce un camión, por que esto es demasiado.

Pero en cambio de lo que pensaba, Jared solo se queda allí.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta por que de verdad necesita saber.

- Que te quedes. – intento sonreírle al rubio.

- ¿Qué me quede…? ¿Para que diablos me quedaría? ¿Eh? – se suelta brusco del agarre, girándose a su camioneta de nuevo.

- Jensen por favor…te lo pido…solo hablemos de esto…de lo nuestro.

- ¿de lo nuestro? No hay nada entre tu y yo Jared. – abre la puerta y enciende la camioneta, va a despedir a Alona por la mañana, por ahora se ira a casa a llorar como la niña que es.

Son las dos de la tarde del día siguiente. Se ha levantando tarde, tiene como quinientas llamadas perdidas de Alona, Chris, Steve, hasta de Tom, y un numero desconocido, también tiene los ojos tan pegados que se golpea con cada cosa que encuentra camino al baño, es miércoles, un día ocupado en la agencia publicitaria que dirige.

Se cepilla los dientes, sin verse en el espejo, por que no quiere ver esa cicatriz que Jared le dejo en labio, ni su nariz un poco torcida, por aquella noche tan "apasionada".

Cuando sale de la ducha y entra en su habitación de nuevo, se siente un poco mejor, mas despierto al menos, y por supuesto físicamente, por que psicológicamente es una mierda.

Se coloca su traje lo más rápido que puede, sin ponerse corbata sale de su apartamento, intentando no prestarle atención a la pareja de enamorados que le ha tocado tener por vecinos, los que se están casi follando el uno al otro frente a su puerta.

Llega rápido al trabajo, viendo como la gente se aparta de su camino aterrada, probablemente su rostro refleje lo estresado y furioso que esta, para no decir encabronado o alguna otra barbaridad.

- ¡ALONA! – grita cuando sale del ascensor privado del presidente.

- Oh jefe… - susurra la rubia levantándose de su escritorio. – El señor Padalecki lo espera en su oficina. – le anuncia como si Jensen no hubiera estado apunto de despedirla.

El rubio se congela en el sitio, su expresión debe ser de conmoción total, por que puede ver como la rubia hace una mueca de que ha metido la pata.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta parpadeando varias veces.

- El señor…

- ¡Te escuche! ¿Cómo es que esta aquí?

- Pues…el dijo que usted le había pedido verlo.

- ¡Mierda! – grito, sintiendo ganas de matar a la pequeña rubia que se encogió ante su grito.

Camina a la puerta de su oficina y entra como un puto tornado, cerrando las puertas de golpe.

- Voy a ser directo, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – sus palabras salen con odio, como si con ellas quisiera destrozar la poca alma que le queda al Padalecki.

- Hola Jensen. – saluda con una sonrisa, sin prestar realmente atención a lo que dice Jensen.

Esta sentado en la pequeña silla que había en una esquina de la habitación, esa donde solo se sentaba su hermana a cargar a su bebe. Su cabello igual que el día anterior, la bufanda le cubre el grueso cuello. La camisa blanca deja al descubierto su piel morena por todas partes y los pantalones se aprietan a las partes que Jensen desearía estar pegado chupándolas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Padalecki? – pregunto un poco más calmado.

- Vine a verte y a impedir que despidas a una inocente. – señalo con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

- Habla no tengo todo el día para ti. – gruñe mientras se sienta en su flamante sillón, evitando frotarse la frente.

- Alona no tuvo nada que ver en lo de anoche, ella de verdad iba a reunirse contigo…yo solo me aparecí en el camino…

- ¿desde cuando sabes que ella es mi secretaria? – le corta, su mal humor saliendo de cada porro de su piel junto con las ganas de matar a Jared. _"Un odio infundado"_

-Jared

- Ella siempre aparece a tu lado en cada revista, promoción o fiesta. – contesta simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros y todo. – Escucha eso es todo lo que quería decirte…eso y entregarte esto. – se levanta pesadamente de la silla, casi con temor a lo que pueda hacerle Jensen si rompe esa frágil silla. Le sonríe al rubio, casi castaño, que parece estar apunto de reventar de furia. Jared de verdad no entiende por que esta asi.

Si mal no tiene entendido, Jensen ha tenido un buen año, comprando compañías y recogiendo socios de prestigio, haciendo los mejores negocios del mundo.

Asi que el Padalecki no ve el motivo razonable de tanta ira. Esta bien que Jensen este molesto con el, por haberse negado a tener una relación con el luego de lo que pasaron, pero no era como si fuera la primera vez que Jared hacia eso con alguien.

Interminables amantes que Jared desechaba como la basura reciclable, mujeres, hombres, transexuales, lesbianas…todo lo que puedas imaginar en los siguientes segundos, absolutamente de todo probo para satisfacer su negra y podrida alma.

Pero solo Jensen pudo llenar ese espacio. Y si…Jared se arrepiente de haberlo dejado ir, se arrepiente haberle pedido que no olvidara, se arrepiente de haberle hecho daño.

Y esta mas que seguro que Jensen no lo ama, asi que por que habría de estar furioso, si no siente nada por Jared. Además el conoce a Jensen, a través de otra personas, pero lo conoce, y sabe que Jensen nunca ha amado a nadie mas que su trabajo.

- Ten. – dice dándole un pequeño papel. – Si quieres hablar conmigo cuando no estés tan molesto. – sonríe ligero, y por la expresión de el rostro de Jensen, este debe pensar que se ha fumado algo.

-Jared

Llega a la floristería justo para encontrar a varias jóvenes fuera espiando por el vidrio, sonríe un poco divertido.

- ¿Querían algo en especial señoritas? – pregunta con la voz sexy que enloquece a todo el que tenga órgano sexuales.

Las chicas se giran asustadas hacia el, y Jared no puede hacer mas que inclinar la cabeza de lado. Ya se esta acostumbrado, a que chicas vengan, incluso a veces chicos tímidos, y se peguen al vidrio solo para verlo a el trabajar.

- Alguna flor…que… ¿tiene rosas? – pregunta la morena tímidamente. Jared asiente servicial, cosa que en sus años de magnate ni loco hubiera hecho.

- ¿Me acompañan? – "Hasta el infierno" susurran las mentes de las adolescentes, y hasta serian capaces de lamerle los pies y un poquito mas allá.

Jared atiende a las chicas, que no se marchan si no hasta pasadas las seis de la tarde, cosa que hacen por que Jared les dice que es muy tarde y pueden tener problemas caminando de noche por la calle.

Cierra la tienda y recoge su pequeña mochila, un bolsito que se lo cruza por el pecho, donde usualmente lleva su celular y su bolsa de chucherías, si por que aunque a la gente le cueste creerlo a el le gustan mucho esas gomitas de colores.

Cuando le pasa el candado a la puerta principal de la floristería y se gira, da un salto sobresaltado.

- ¡Jensen! ¡Dios que susto! – exclama asombrado, llevándose la mano al pecho mientras intenta pasar el susto.

-Jensen

- Pensé que sabrías que vendría. – dice el rubio con voz neutra, sin dejar de mirarlo al rostro.

Jared se acomoda el cabello, que se le ha alborotado cuando se ha sobresaltado. Da un bufido incrédulo.

- No pensé que vendrías…tan rápido.

- Pues aquí estoy. – Jensen mueve las manos que ha mantenido dentro de su abrigo, están casi en diciembre, así que de su boca sale un vaho de aire frio.

- Oh…pues…no se que decir Jensen…

- ¿Y para que diablos me enviaste aquí Padalecki? – su voz suena fuerte, ruda como Jared no la ha escuchado nunca.

- Escucha… - pide levantando sus manos en señal de rendición. – Lo siento Jensen…se que lo jodi en algún momen-

- ¿lo jodiste? ¡¿Lo jodiste? ¿Qué coño pasa contigo Padalecki? – casi ladra las palabras, haciendo que Jared fije su vista en el suelo, pareciendo un chico tímido e indefenso de tres metros y con la consistencia de un gigante.

- Lo siento Jensen… ¿puedo llamarte Jensen verdad? – pregunta bajita, sus manos con los dedos entrelazados a la altura de su cintura.

- ¡Diablos! ¡Que hipócrita! – Jensen se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar apresuradamente a su auto, siendo detenido por los grandes brazos de Jared que lo sujetan por la espalda. El aliento calido del Padalecki haciéndole estremecer cuando choca contra su fria oreja, y de repente todo se vuelve calido y confortable entre esos brazos que en cierto modo le hicieron tanto daño.

- Perdón…perdón…perdóname por favor… - sollozo el castaño, haciendo que Jensen aguantara la respiración, sintiendo una lagrima recorrer su cuello, debido a que el castaño se había inclinado hacia el pegando su nariz contra el corto cabello de su nuca.

- Eh… no tienes porque…

- ¡Si tengo! – solloza en su oído, Jensen sintiendo como el cuerpo de Jared tiembla. – Lo siento amor…perdón por lo que te hice…si tan mal te pareció…perdón por todo…

- ¡No! ¡No quiero tus disculpas! ¡No quiero nada de ti Padalecki! – gruño empujándolo con el codo y separándose de el, se giro para encarar el rostro lleno de lagrimas de Jared, que con esa bufanda y esa ropa blanca se veía como un ángel.

Una brisa fría, algo fuerte, los hizo estremecerse, y como si de magia se tratara Jensen comenzó a notar los blancos copos de nieve cayendo del cielo, su corazón salto emocionado en su pecho, desde pequeño siempre le había gustado la nieve, y en cierta forma le hacia sentir vulnerable.

Su vista se fijo de nuevo en Jared, viendo la fragilidad de ese gigante, lo hermoso que se veía mientras con sus manos grandes, extendidas, tomaban los copos que caían entre sus manos.

- No me odies… - susurro.

Jensen negó con la cabeza, no pudiendo creer que al Padalecki se le ocurriera decirle eso. Abrió la puerta de su auto y se subió, intentando no mirar como Jared s alejaba por la fría calle, sin perderse en la oscuridad de la noche debido a su traje blanco.

Estuvo unos quince minutos mas o menos sentado en el auto sin saber claramente que hacer, cuando de pronto cayo en la cuenta de que al menos debería darle una oportunidad, que quizás Jared de verdad había cambiado, de que seria diferente. Y de que el seria el Top de la relación.

-Jared

Cruzo la calle que le llevaba a su apartamento cuando un auto negro lo ilumino de pronto, casi cegándolo. Las luces se apagaron y vio como Jensen bajaba del auto. Dio un suspiro aliviado de que no fuera un secuestrador o algo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer para que te perdone? – es la seca pregunta del rubio que se acerca hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de el.

- Lo que tu me pidas… no me importa si tengo que humillarme…solo quiero estar contigo. – y ahí esta las palabras que había querido decirle desde el primer momento que lo tuvo en sus brazos.

- Bien…pues como yo no soy el asqueroso bastardo que tú eras…no tendré porque humillarte…citas. – alzo una ceja, como preguntándole a Jared si había entendido.

- ¿citas? – repitió confuso.

- Si, citas…esa será tu manera de conquistarme, seis días para hacerlo y empiezas mañana. – sentencio como si de un profesor se tratara.

- ¿mañana? ¿Seis días? Bien… - sonrió, intentando contener la emoción.

- Bien… - Jensen se dio la vuelta yendo hacia su auto, cuando abrió la puerta se giro hacia el castaño. – Y sigue poniéndote esos pantalones blancos que te aprietan el culo, por que quiero verlo.

Jared se sonrojo, seria cabron el Ackles.


	2. Jueves

¿Relaciones? Ricos Bastardos.

Autor: Ibrahil.

Rating: NC-17

Category: J2

Summary: "¿Podrá el Padalecki recuperar a Jensen después de lo que paso la ultima vez que se vieron?"

Este capitulo me salio **DULCEEEEEEEEE**...lo que no puedo creer! opiniones de como va el fic plis? *u* 

*Jueves*

(Beutiful Soul - Jesse McCartney)

Jared se levanto temprano en la mañana, todos sus huesos le dolían debido a que se había quedado dormido en el suelo. Normalmente eso no ocurría cuando Jahod estaba alrededor, pero el viejo hombre estaba fuera del pueblo desde hace una semana por vacaciones que Jared le había rogado se tomara, asi que ahora sus pesadillas lo acosaban diariamente.

A veces tenia suerte y llegaba tan tarde a casa de la floristería que dormía como un tronco, roncando a pierna suelta y una cortina negra era lo único que veía en sueños. Se sentó en el frió piso mientras se desenroscaba de la sabana que se había amarrado a sus gruesas piernas.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, la alarma de despertarse seguramente. Estiro la sabana dando un estirón tan fuerte con sus musculosos brazos que la rompió, maldijo por lo bajo viendo la mancha de humedad en sus boxers.

- Me orino… - gimió levantándose con cuidado y caminando con dificultad al baño. Luego de terminar de descargar su vejiga se cepillo los dientes y volvió a escuchar su celular vibrando. Frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía allí con la toalla con que se secaba las manos, tomo el celular en sus manos para ver el número de Jensen llamándole.

- Oh mierda… - contesto la llamada sentándose en la cama. – Hey.

- ¿Jared? – se escucho la voz de Ackles al otro lado de la línea, el corazón del castaño dio un salto en su pecho que casi lo hace suspirar por el sonido calmado de la voz.

- Si, soy yo, pensé que no hablaríamos hasta la noche… - se muerde el labio por que sabe que su voz suena anhelante.

- Si…bueno era para recordarte que yo te pasare buscando hoy, dado que no tienes auto ni nada…tu solo elige el lugar al que iremos. – la voz del rubio suena un poco agitada, como si estuviera caminando mientras habla.

- Claro…elegiré un lugar no muy costoso…mi presupuesto no da para mucho.

- No me importa, estoy cansado de lujos. – el rubio da un gran suspiro. – Alona, puedes llamar a la señora Mikhle, dile que necesito hablar sobre el acuerdo que casi cerramos ayer. – Jensen le dice a su secretaria, aunque Jay no sabe si le esta hablando por el intercomunicador o no.

- Ok…entonces…¿te llamo o tu me llamas? – pregunta. Sus manos revolviendo el cajón de su ropa interior.

- Te llamo, nos vemos. – y sin esperar respuesta cuelga.

Jared quiere insultarlo por ser tan frio, pero Jensen no tiene la culpa, aunque el castaño tampoco la tiene.

-Jared

El trabajo pasa como siempre, te sorprendería saber lo mucho que la gente compra flores cerca de diciembre, especialmente las Poinsettias(1*), que gracias a Jahod había conseguido obtener hace unos días.

Incluso el mismo quedaba atrapado por la belleza de esas flores. Una chica joven, como casi todas las que iban allí (cosa que Jared sospechaba de que le pedían dinero a sus madres para comprar flores), entro mas o menos al mediodía. Su cabello negro parecía ser largo, pero Jared no estaba seguro por que esta lo llevaba recogido. Tenia los ojos verdes, y Jared podía pensar que eran tan hermosos como los de Jensen. Solo que los del rubio eran profundos y en cierta manera cálidos, todo lo que Jared necesitaba.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – se acerca a la chica que debe de medir mas o menos la mitad de el, es pequeña, verdaderamente pequeña.

- Busco Lilis…blancas. - su voz es suave, casi como si fuera una especie de ángel o algo.

- Por supuesto, ¿son para alguien en especial?

- Un idiota enamorado. – dice la chica encogiéndose de hombros mientras recorre el lugar. – ¿Llevas el lugar solo?

Jared se voltea extrañado, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si, es mas fácil de lo que parece, aunque viene mucha gente no lo hacen al mismo tiempo. – contesta educado, casi como si estuviera volviendo a ser el viejo Jared.

- OK... es bueno saber que no te dejas afectar por tu pasado. – contesta la chica que esta de espaldas a Jared, al que se le borra la sonrisa.

- Intento no hacerlo. – contesta terminando de sacar las flores.

- Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer…

Luego de eso la chica no dice nada mas que un vago gracias cuando recibe las flores, y Jared no puede evitar sentirse un poco intimidado.

- ¿Te importaría? – le pregunta la joven pelinegra entregándole un pequeño pedazo de cartón.

- ¿Qué…tengo que hacer? – cuestiona el castaño tomando el cartoncito.

- Escribir unas palabras de amor…no soy buena en eso.

Jared se ríe bajito y toma un lapicero del mostrador, escribiendo unas cuantas palabras.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre del chico?

- Jen, se llama Jen.

Jared sonríe, mas que extrañado, Jen…suena como un buen recorte de Jensen.

-Jensen

Son casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Alona irrumpe en la reunión con los representantes de _Durts Company. _Camina rápido hasta situarse al lado de Jensen quien sigue con la vista puesta en el hombre que da la charla utilizando la pantalla electrónica.

- Le han enviado un regalo, señor. – dice con voz baja.

- ¿Quien? – pregunta, su rostro apoyado en su mano, de manera que su boca queda sujetando su barbilla y cubre sus labios.

- El señor Padalecki. – Jensen se sobresalta.

- Necesito unos minutos, señor Krieg. – hace como una reverencia con su cabeza mientras se levanta de su asiento, entra en su oficina, encontrándose de frente con un ramo de flores blancas envueltas en hermosos lazos azules.

- Vienen con esta nota señor. – dice Alona, que ha entrado sin que Jensen la notara. La chica esta visiblemente emocionada, casi saltando de alegría. Normalmente cada vez que Jensen recibía un regalo lo lanzaba al basurero, pero este…al menos había durado unos minutos.

- Déjame solo. – ordena a la chica que se retira cerrando las puertas. Las manos le tiemblan cuando abre la nota que esta doblada en dos.

"_Para mi caballero de armadura dorada Jen, de tu fiel observador, espero las flores te demuestren todo el amor que siento en mi corazón, y que sonrías pensando en mi por el resto del día"_

Es lo mas cursi que ha leído en toda su vida, y de seguro debería estar vomitando de lo absurdo que es la nota y que le regalen flores, pero en cambio tiene que morderse el labio para no sonreírse de alegría o gritar.

Se acerca a las flores, casi con timidez, tomando uno de los blancos pétalos y oliéndolo, pensando en que las manos de Jared han cuidado de esas hermosas flores.

-Jared

Su mano baja y sube rápidamente, bombeando la carne de su polla, esta roja y humedad, y el solo puede pensar en la boca del rubio cubriéndola, con su inexperiencia, casi como un virgen.

Sus mejillas están rojas y su boca abierta, con sus labios húmedos por la saliva que sale de ellos, esta cegado de placer, ni siquiera sabe como llego allí.

Con su otra mano acaricia sus sensibles pezones, los cuales están rojos de tanto sus dedos apretarlos, le gustaría que Jensen se los mordiera, que pasara su lengua por ellos.

La campana de la tienda suena y Jared maldice por lo bajo, se ha olvidado de cerrar todo.

Se limpia la boca con la mano mientras intenta que su polla gigante entre en sus pantalones, cerrándose la bragueta y bajándose la camisa roja larga que tiene para que le cubra la erección, se en el espejo del baño antes de salir.

- Buenos… ¿Jensen? – pregunta sorprendido al ver al rubio observando las flores navideñas que Jared estaba acomodando antes de que le pegara la calentura.

- Hey… Gracias por el regalo, bastante cursi de tu parte pero igual me gusto bastante. – su sonrisa es calidad mientras se acerca a Jared, quedando a pocos centímetros de el. - ¿Así que tu caballero de armadura dorada?

Jared se ha quedado en blanco, primero no sabia que hacia Jensen allí, luego no sabia de que diablos hablaba, luego esta el echo de que Jensen tiene pantalones jeans negros que se adaptan a su figura, dejando ver esas arqueadas piernas de ensueño, y por ultimo eso de "caballero"…

- No se que decir… - contesto sin aliento, como es que… - Por casualidad eran ¿Lilis?

- Si…aunque eso es extraño…pocas personas saben que tengo atracción por esas flores… - contesta el rubio pensativo mientras ve a Jared a los ojos.

- Oh…claro…debí haberlo escuchado en algún lado. – contesta algo nervioso, prefiere seguir mintiéndole al rubio, si le dice la verdad seguro se enfada y lo deja.

- Gracias…me gustaron bastantes…

- ¿Y viniste a decírmelo?

- Vine por que no me habías llamado, y como ya termine por hoy…no me parecía mal pasarme por aquí… - el rubio se da la vuelta, examinando el lugar con ojos curiosos. – Es pequeño… - se gira al castaño con el ceño fruncido.

- Es perfecto Jensen.

- Supongo…¿adonde piensas llevarme? ¿Estas sudado? – pregunta acercándose al castaño, notando por primera vez desde que entro que esta sonrojado y un poco alterado.

- Si…en el baño hace mucho calor… - contesta acomodándose el cabello.

- Si ya veo que hace calor… - el castaño hace un sonido ahogado cuando nota la mano del rubio contra su ahora mas dura entrepierna.

- Jensen… - gime bajito al sentir como el rubio lo aprieta una vez y luego la mano no esta.

- No me contestaste la pregunta. – Jared abre los ojos que ni sabia que había cerrado para encontrarse con Jensen de espaldas, tomando unas ramitas del mostrador.

- Al puente… al Puente Hamilton… - contesta con un poco de miedo de que al castaño no le guste la idea.

- Suena bien… vamos te llevare a tu casa para que te bañes y te descargues eso… - señala serio a la entrepierna del castaño.

-Jared

La erección de Jared ha desaparecido, quizás del miedo al rechazo que sintió cuando Jensen le toco. Se da una ducha rápida e intenta elegir la ropà mas sexy que tiene, pero no tiene idea de que le queda sexy o no, siempre ha sido bastante torpe con las cosas normales.

Escucha a los perros ladrar, deben de estar jugando con Jensen en la sala, mientras Jared esta allí teniendo su ataque de pánico por que no sabe que hacer.

Los pasos de Jensen le hacen amarrarse la toalla rápidamente en la cintura.

- Oh ya saliste, tus perro no me dejan en paz ya me han lamido todos los dedos…¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta frotándose las manos mientras se sienta en la cama, intentando que su mirada no se pierda en esos músculos.

- No se que ponerme… - dice señalando con la cabeza el armario.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – la pregunta suena mas como por cortesía, ya que cuando Jensen la hace ya esta revolviendo la ropa de Jared. – Puedes ponerte esta camisa blanca con esta chaqueta negra…hace frio en el puente… y ponerte estos pantalones… - Jared no tiene nada en contra de la camisa y la chaqueta negra, pero los pantalones…

- Creo que esos me aprietan mucho…no estoy muy cómodos con ellos…

- Pero yo si, póntelos, iré a ver a los perros mientras te cambias. – y sin mas se marcha, Jared tiene ganas de estrellarle la cabeza contra algo al rubio pero se contiene.

- CITA #1

El Puente Hamilton, es un pequeño puente en la ciudad de San Antonio, a solo una hora de la casa de Jared, es un lugar tranquilo y hermoso para parejas que recién empiezan. No hay mucho que hacer allí, pero es un lugar perfecto para hablar. Hay pequeñas tiendas de comida rápida y de dulces locales, también esta un pequeño restaurant muy famoso.

Es como una Venecia pequeña. Hay paseos por el rio que pasa debajo de el, que solo funcionan luego de las ocho de la noche, y aunque las colas son infernales, vale la pena pasar quince minutos allí.

Y aunque la atracción en esta en el puente si no debajo, donde se agrupan todos los puestos de vendedores y el restaurant, el puente también es un buen sitio para caminar.

Jensen estaciona el auto lo mas cerca que puede, en esta época de navidad el sitio esta abarrotado de gente, aunque no la suficiente para ser desagradable.

Ambos salen del auto y comienzan a caminar por la calle de piedra, aunque ahora este cubierta de nieve se pueden ver pedazos no cubiertos donde la piedra antigua forma la calle, Jared siente la necesidad, que hasta le pica la mano y todo, de tomarle la mano al rubio, así que suavemente se acerca a el, rozando su mano enguantada en lana con la de Jensen, que también lleva guantes, la reacción del rubio le sorprende al tomarle de la mano y recostarse un poco de el.

- Así que… ¿quieres ir a comer algo? – pregunta el castaño, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio.

- Claro…he oído que venden Castagnaccios(2*) aquí… - Jared se ríe. - ¿Qué?

- Nada es solo que…la gente común ni siquiera sabe que es eso… - explico Jared jalando al rubio a un lado cuando unos niños pasaron corriendo a su lado.

- Oh…bueno a mi me gusta… - le da un golpe juguetón moviendo las manos entrelazadas contra la pierna del castaño. - ¿Me lo compras?

Jared no puede evitar sentirse…extrañamente enamorado, y casi tiene la necesidad de abrazar y besar al rubio allí mismo, pero no quiere arriesgarse.

- Pensé que habías dicho que pagarías todo… - le recuerda el castaño al oído, ya han llegado al puente y caminan entre la gente, Jared agradece que a pesar de ser Texas, al parecer a nadie le importa que dos hombres se sujeten de la mano.

- Oh vamos…no son tan costosos puedes comprarme uno, además no quiero hacerte sentir pobre ni nada.

Jared tiene la seguridad de que Jensen habla en serio.

- Ok…te comprare uno…allí… - señala una pequeña tiendita donde están reunidos en su mayoría adolescentes.

-Jensen

La señora de los dulces es bastante amable cuando se los vende, sonriéndole a ambos todo el tiempo. Jared le devuelve la sonrisa con hoyitos que a Jensen tanto le da escalofríos, tanto por los malos recuerdos como por el echo de que Jared parece un ángel con toda ese nieve encima.

La mano del Padalecki se siente calidad contra la suya, de una manera que Jensen no puede explicar. No puede evitar sentirse totalmente decepcionado, se supone que su idea era hacer sufrir a Jared, pero como van las cosas, seguro termina dejándose follar en una esquina oscura o en la cama del castaño en cuestión.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? – escucha a Jared preguntarle, asiente suavemente mientras ambos se acercan a las pequeñas mesas que están cerca del rio. – Hace frio…

- Si…es normal en esta época del año. – Jensen se maldice por dentro, esas palabras han salido mas seca de lo que esperaba, poniendo al Padalecki alerta.

- ¿Te aburres? – pregunta Jared viendo como el rubio le da un mordisco a su galleta.

- Para nada…solo el frio…

- ¿Quieres mi chaqueta?

- ¿Te has visto?

- Eh… ¿no?

- Estas todo rojo… - le acaricia el rostro al Padalecki que esta sentado a su lado.

-¿En serio? Tu nariz esta roja también. – señala el castaño.

- Oh dios…debo parecer Rudolf (3*) o algo…

- Te ves hermoso…

- Gracias. – Jensen se muerde el labio.

- Jensen…

- No… ¿Por qué no comemos? – Jared asiente un poco sonrojado. – Bien.

Son casi las doce de la noche cuando Jensen decide que pueden regresar, han hablado de tantas cosas que Jensen no puede recordar como es que lo han hecho, el hablar de tantas cosas sin sentido.

Jared le sonríe cuando llegan a su apartamento.

- Nos vemos ¿mañana? – pregunta aun sonriendo el castaño.

- Claro. – Jensen sabe que es el quien debe dar el primer paso, pero le cuesta un poco.

- Buenas noches…Jensen. – el castaño mueve la cabeza mientras se gira hacia la puerta.

- ¿Jared?

- ¿Si?

Jensen se acerca un poco torpe, colocando su mano en el muslo de Jared, se inclina sobre este y lo besa. Nada de lenguas, solo sus labios acariciando el labio inferior de Jared, se besan durante un buen rato. Hasta que Jensen sin darse cuenta tiene una mano sobre la dura polla de Jared. Solo la deja allí, sin moverla.

Jared es el primero en separse. – Creo que debo irme…

- Si…Buenas noches Jared…

- Buenas noches Jensen.

1* .org/wiki/Euphorbia_pulcherrima

2* .org/wiki/Castagnaccio

3* .org/wiki/Rodolfo_el_reno


	3. Viernes

*Viernes*

Jared se despierta a eso de las ocho de la mañana, se siente con ganas de comerse al mundo y follarse a Jensen, lo cual le deprime un poco cuando se da cuenta que aun no puede hacer ninguna de las dos. Al bajarse de la cama lo primero que hace es sentir como ha puesto su pie sobre algo viscoso, hace una mueca de asco.

- No…por favor…que no sea lo que estoy pensando. – pero al ver su pie es efectivamente lo que esta pensando. Saca la lengua haciendo como que va a vomitar e intenta caminar al baño sin ensuciar todo de mierda de perro.

Debe agradecerle a Harley o a Sadie por haberle recordado muy amablemente que no los había sacado ayer a hacer sus necesidades.

Se da un baño, estrujándose el pie obsesivamente. Cuando decidió traer a sus perros consigo al apartamento y no dejarlos en casa de Jahod nunca se detuvo a pensar en esto como consecuencia.

Escoge un suéter amarillo opaco y unos Jeans, y se dedica a limpiar la casa, no tiene el corazón para regañar a los perros cuando los ve acostados en sus camas.

- Sadie…Harley perdónenme ¿si? – les pregunta, recibiendo lametazos de parte de los perros que lo hacen reír.

Su celular comienza a sonar, ahogado por sus pantalones. Contesta sin ver el remitente, y se mete en la cocina para llegar al cuartito de lavar y donde guarda los artículos de limpieza.

- Jared.

- Jensen

- ¡Jensen! Hey…buenos días – contesta sonriente.

- Buen día a ti también… Suenas enérgico…oye…hoy no tengo mucho que hacer en la empresa…así que a esta hora de la mañana, casi las diez, estoy libre y pensaba si podía ir a la floristería… - Jared hace una mueca, alza el brazo para rascarse la cabeza.

- Pues no estoy allí ahora…

- ¿No? Y…¿Dónde estas? – sabe que el rubio suena un poco enfadado y se pregunta si eso son celos.

- Pues estoy en mi casa, limpiando…ayer olvide sacar a los perros y ya sabes…

Jensen lanza una carcajada, y Jared solo puede rodar los ojos mientras se mueve con el coleto y un tobo de agua para limpiar el orine que hay en la sala.

- ¡No me jodas! ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunta el rubio aun riéndose.

- ¿Estas dispuesto a limpiar heces de perro? – pregunta riéndose el, aunque totalmente emocionado por que el rubio venga.

- Todo sea por no aburrirme en mi casa, nos vemos entonces, chao Jay…

- Nos vemos Jensen.

Ni diez minutos pasan cuando el timbre del edificio suena, Jared lo presiona y unos minutos después Jensen esta tocando a su puerta.

- Hey…

- Hola Jensen, viniste rápido.

- Estaba cerca…

- Cla- - los labios de Jensen le cortan la frase, y el no puede evitar soltar un gemido de aprobación, los labios del rubio están un poco fríos, pero sus manos están calientes contra su pecho.

Jensen se separa y se le queda viendo extrañado. - ¿Por qué no me abrazas? – pregunta, su voz suena un poco decepcionada.

- Eh… ¿será porque tengo guantes de limpiar? – le contesta divertido.

Jensen se separa y suelta una risita apenada. – Lo siento no me había fijado.

- No importa, ¿quieres unos guantes?

- Nah, es mierda de perro, antes limpiaba de caballos.

- ¿En serio? – pregunta incrédulo, recogiendo

- Si, mi padre tenia un establo…ya sabes Texas, vaqueros. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía a Jared. – Asi que normalmente me la pasaba allí cuando no estudiaba, los caballos me ayudaron a no transformarme en un puto obseso del trabajo.

- Wow…quien lo diría, el famoso Ackles recibió ayuda de animales.

- Hey… - Jensen lo voltea para que le mire al rostro, pero Jared no lo hace. – Jared mirame. – pide con voz preocupada, cuando Jared levanta la vista a verle se le nota afectado, con esa cara que Jensen no puede creer que alguna vez haya querido quebrar, romper, destrozar, entonces continua. – Hubiese deseado estar allí para ti…lo hubiese hecho…si hubiese sabido que existías…

Jared niega con la cabeza. Alejándose del toque de rubio y entrando en la habitación. – No te culpo… - murmura apenas audible, su voz sale ronca, casi al borde de las lagrimas. – No es tu culpa Jen…yo mismo me hice esto…y pensé que era lo mejor, pero no lo era…nunca lo fue…y nunca podre hacer nada para cambiarlo. – Se da la vuelta para encarar a Jensen. – Si hubieses estado allí lo hubieses echo peor…desde que naci…siempre estuve…maldito.

- ¡No digas eso Jared! – exclama el rubio de forma brusca, acercándose al castaño y apoyando sus manos en el cuello de este. – No estas maldito…no lo estas…

- Tu no lo sabes Jensen…no lo viviste como yo…

- ¡No importa! Que mi vida no haya sido un infierno publico no quiere decir que yo sea el chico perfecto Jared, pase toda mi vida escondiéndome de quien realmente era… ¡Incluso ahora! ¡Incluso ahora me escondo de todos! Y estoy luchando para que esa mierda se vaya de mí y asi pueda de algún modo hacerte ver que yo puedo ayudarte… por que no quiero que cargues con mis mierdas…

- Entonces no deberías cargar con las mías…incluyendo la de mis perros. – gruñe el castaño volteándose y comenzando a limpiar el mismo, y no sabe decir si las ganas de vomitar es por el olor o por lo que le ha dicho Jensen.

Jensen por su parte quiere reírse de lo absurdo de la pelea, pero en cambio se acerca a Jared, quitándole la pala y empujándolo. El castaño se deja tumbar en el suelo sin decir nada, y después de unos instantes esta como gimiendo de dolor y una mueca de pánico en el rostro.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunta el rubio acercándose.

- Había mas aquí… - contesta con voz ahogada.

El rubio se deja caer contra el piso, donde no hay vestigio de que los perro hayan estado y comienza a literalmente descojonarse de la risa, soltando carcajadas tan fuertes que su pecho vibra de manera errática, casi parece que tuviera un ataque epiléptico o algo.

Jared hace una mueca de asco mientras se levanta y quiere lanzarse encima de Jensen y revolcarlo también, pero de seguro allí si vomitaría.

Luego de que Jared este nuevamente bañado y vestido con ropa limpia sale de la habitación, encontrándose a Jensen restregando su ropa en una ponchera con agua.

- Wow…eso también lo sabes hacer…

- Lo aprendí en algún lado…bien podemos meterla a la secadora y cuando volvamos de nuestro paseo la sacamos.

- ¿Paseo?

-Pensé que tenias que sacar los perros… - dijo sonando inseguro el rubio.

- Ah si…los perros…

- Por eso es que se cagan en todos lados. – señalo Jensen activando la secadora y girándose hacia Jared.

- No podemos sacarlos muy lejos…sus abrigos los destrozo Harley y no pueden estar mucho en el frio. – dijo dando un suspiro.

- Compraremos unos…

- Si…porque son baratísimos los trajes de lana. – casi exclama el mas alto mientras ambos se dirigen a los sofás de la pequeña sala.

- Yo los comprare…no tengo problema con eso… - sugirió Jensen dejándose caer al lado de Jared.

- No Jen…no tienes porque…

- ¿Nos vamos a poner en este plan cada vez que quiera comprarte algo? O al revés… - su rostro girado hacia Jared que miraba a la ventana, evitando la mirada del rubio.

- Claro que no…pero…se supone que vamos a empezar desde cero…y no deberías… - cerro la boca, cortándose asimismo.

- ¿Qué? Solo quiero…

- No Jensen…escucha…esto debería ser un infierno para los dos…mas para mi…pero estas siendo muy blando conmigo…y yo no quiero eso…quiero de verdad un nuevo comienzo…aunque claro con eso no niego que quiera acostarme contigo…

- Bien…si quieres un nuevo comienzo entonces lo tendrás. – el rubio se levanta del sofá para recoger su suéter que ha dejado guindado detrás de la puerta.

- Jensen… ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta el castaño siguiéndolo con expresión preocupada. – No te vayas.

- ¿Qué no me vaya? ¿no es eso lo que estabas pidiendo? Haber si te decides de una vez Jared, porque estoy mas que harto de que tu pasado se interponga entre nosotros…intente dejar esto atrás Jared, olvidar la humillación de lo que me hiciste, pero claro tienes que restregármelo en la cara con tu…si querías que te tratara mal y te humillara, felicitaciones lo has conseguido. – y con esas palabras dejo a un muy atónito y triste Jared, salió del apartamento dando un portazo, sin importarle nada mas que su propio dolor.

- Jensen

Hace tiempo que no lo hacia, años quizás, pero ahora le apetecía…quería ver si podía conseguir esa paz que alguna vez le habían dado. Los establos están solos, a esa hora del mediodía, la mayoría de los trabajadores están almorzando o en casa. Quedan pocos caballos allí a los que Jensen les conoce el nombre, pero no necesita eso, con su sola presencia los animales se vuelven sumisos y obedientes. Se acerca a un caballo marrón, bastante común.

Su pelaje moreno le hace suspirar, y una lagrima se escapa de sus ojos, como pudo Jared decirle eso, el había estado intentando evitar recordar esa semana, quería aparentar que eran un pareja normal, que eran personas normales, incluso había casi superado su miedo a lo homosexual.

Unos pasos lo hicieron limpiarse los ojos, mientras respiraba hondo para calmarse, al darse la vuelta vio a un pequeña chica con botas vaqueras.

- Evian… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿lloras de nuevo por el grandulon?

- Si…algo asi… - responde dejándose caer al piso recostado de la pared.

La chica solo niega con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a alguno de tus amigo? Yo ya hice lo que pude.

- Porque la mitad de ellos odia a Jared y la otra mitad ya tiene sufí…¿Qué hiciste lo que pudiste? – pregunta sorprendido poniéndose de pie, pero antes de que pueda decir algo mas la chica a esta corriendo hacia la casona.

- Jared

El parque esta jodidamente frió, tanto que Jared cree que se congelara y se romperá como una estatua. Le duelen los pies de tanto pasear a Sadie, la perra no quiere hacer nada de sus necesidades y el castaño ya empieza a desesperarse. Una brisa fría le da de lleno en la cara y le hace gemir de dolor, se siente como si el viento le cortara.

Unas manos mullidas le cubren las mejillas y se obliga a abrir los ojos. Solo para caer en unos bellísimos pozos verdes que le miran con preocupación y algo de resentimiento, Jared hubiese preferido no ver ese resentimiento, porque se siente como si le cortaran también.

- Veo que lograste comprarle el sueter… - señala el rubio bajand la mirada a la perra que mueve la cola feliz.

- Jensen…¿Por qué estas aquí?... – se obliga a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué Harley no esta contigo? – pregunta buscando con la mirada al perro.

- Jensen…por favor…

El rubio niega con la cabeza, lamiéndose los fríos labios como gesto inconsciente mientras le arrebata la correa del perro a Jared, caminando rápido sin rumbo. Jared gime, sintiéndose miserable de nuevo, preguntándose si así era como el rubio se había sentido.

Camino un rato siguiendo al rubio que solo dejaba a Sadie olfatear de aquí para alla, como si el suelo que pisaba no estuviera frio.

- Compre un solo suéter…saque algo que tenia guardado… - murmuro, cuando Jensen se detuvo porque al fin a Sadie le había dado ganas. – Así que pensé sacar a uno y luego al otro.

- Ya veo. – fue la sencilla respuesta del rubio.

- Jensen… quieres… ¿quieres ir a algún sitio ahora? – pregunta chiquito, casi encogiéndose sobre si mismo.

- Si…me gustaría. – contesta, su voz sin emoción alguna. Jared solo asiente, extiende su mano intentando alcanzar la espalda de Jensen, que esta cubierta por una camisa demasiado delgada para lo congelado del ambiente. Incluso Jared con todo el calor que emana su cuerpo esta congelándose allí.

- ¿No tienes frio? – le pregunta chiquito, atraves de su mano sintiendo el estremecimiento del rubio. - ¿Quieres mi chaqueta?

Jensen asiente, su mirada fija en el perro que lo mira casi curioso. El mas alto se desprende de su chaqueta intentando ignorar como su cuerpo le reclama su cortesía. Sus manos enguantadas colocan la chaqueta sobre los hombros del rubio que solo le pasa la correa de vuelta.

Caminan un rato en silencio, Jared sintiéndose ansioso y el rubio un poco decaído, no lo ha perdonado, pero no puede evitar sentir ese peso del pasado sobre el cada vez que intenta ser bueno con Jared. Quiere abrazarse a el y decirle que olviden el pasado, pero después de todo antes el solo fue un mero objeto de conforte para el castaño. Un estorunodo lo saca de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo girarse al castaño, que esta temblando tan fuerte que pareciera que estuviera teniendo un sismo interno o algo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta acercándose de nuevo a el y acariciándole el rostro.

- Frio… - contesta entrecortadamente con los dientes sonándole.

- Jared…vamos solo queda poco tiempo para llegara casa… - le toma de la mano y apura el paso a la entrada de los edificios, las calles de alrededor están desiertas casi en un sentido espeluznante, solo cubiertas de fría y blanca nieve.

Cuando están en casa, el rubio tiene que calentar agua en una olla en la cocina para que el castaño se bañe, no puede creer que Jared no tenga agua caliente en su casa, y las ganas de llevarlo a la suya son asquerosamente tentadoras.

Echa el agua caliente en la tina y espera a que el castaño se acerque al baño envuelto en una sabana.

- Vamos báñate antes de que te congeles o algo yo me encargo del perro. – le dijo antes de intentar salir, pero Jared le detuvo por el brazo, hacinedolo girarse.

- Te compensare…la cita… - susurro.

Jensen soltó un bufido. – No tienes por que compensarme Jared, esta cita cuenta, quieras o no.

Jensen se va tarde ese dia, casi anocheciendo, pasa el dia jugando con los perros mientras Jared le ve desde el sofá, donde come algo que Jensen le ha preparado, según el rubio una vieja receta de su madre. Jensen se despide con un gesto de la mano y acariciando a los perros. Esta vez no hay beso, y Jared quiere salir desnudo a la calle y que lo atropelle un auto o que se congele, lo que tarde menos.


	4. Lunes una semana después

*Lunes* una semana después.

Pasan una semana sin verse, Jared rumiando su dolor y culpa y Jensen rumiando su "enfado" y sus ganas de ir corriendo a los brazos de Jared, para el es como un síndrome de Estocolmo o algo.

Se llaman algunas días, pero todas son conversaciones incomodas, como si toda la felicidad que llevaban dentro la hubieran dejado en aquella lejana primera cita. Las palabras "te extraño" casi se escapaban de los labios del rubio cada vez que recibía una llamada del ex-empresario. Al menos su trabajo lo distraía, hasta que veía a Alona, quien siempre le daba una mirada enfadada, y el rubio no podía evitar pensar que ella era una espía…y hablando de espías, por alguna razón no había visto a la jodida de mierda de Evian, la cual estaba seguro de que ella le había dicho a Jared lo de las flores.

Y hablando de flores…

- Son del Señor Padalecki. – anuncio Alona, con un ramo pequeño de lilis blancos envueltos en un lazo rojo. – Tiene una nota.

Jensen casi se lleva el escritorio por delante al ir por ellas. – Fuera. – dice con voz suave, y no ve como la rubia le saca la lengua.

Coloca las flores sobre el escritorio, acariciándolas suavemente, están un poco mojadas y el olor invade los pulmones de Jensen, pensando en como las manos de Jared las han cuidado solo para el.

"_Lamento el fiasco de cita de la ultima vez, aun si conto en nuestro acuerdo me gustaría compensártelo, con una cita nueva…se que he tardado mucho…pero no se me ocurría un lugar al que llevarte…quizás suene un poco cliché pero quiero llevarte al cine y si te gusta entonces te llevare a cenar a un lugar a donde se que nos ha ido antes...nos vemos Jensen"_

El rubio rodo los ojos, ya se lo podía haber dicho por un mensaje al celular, pero suponía, sentía, que asi era mas romántico.

Son casi las once de la mañana y Jensen esta estancado en una reunión con los imbéciles que quebraron la compañía de Jared. Sus ojos verdes no pueden evitar fijarse en la mujer de cabello castaño largo sentada al lado del presidente de la compañía, Jensen la conoce de los periódicos, la conoce como la esposa de Jared, bueno la ex esposa.

Ella solo mira tontamente con una sonrisa de un lado a otro, y Jensen la odia por ello, no sabe describir el sentimiento de ira y furia que le invade por dentro, las ganas de ahogarla son muy irresistibles, y solo se contiene porque no quiere causar un escándalo en la sala de reuniones.

Escucha a los expositores hablar por al menos una hora, algo sobre un proyecto de propagandas mucho mas grande y mejor del que usaban los Padaleckis.

Alona entra en la habitación silenciosa como siempre y sin ser notada se para detrás del rubio que esta recostado en su asiento jugando con un bolígrafo de tinta china, traído de Canadá, es gracioso la verdad, pero Jensen ama Canadá.

- El señor Padalecki esta en la línea señor. – murmura a su oído la rubia. Jensen sonríe malicioso, casi le dan ganas de poner a Jared en la línea…que se jodan, va a ponerlo en la línea sin importarle arriesgar su empresa si el presidente de _Markiall'S Oil _se enfada o tiene una rabieta.

- Ponlo en la línea. – dice con voz seria, escuchando el sonido ahogado de su secretaria quien se va con el cuerpo temblándole un poco.

Jensen alza una mano, indicándole al hombre que habla que haga silencio, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los hombres, y la mujer, sentados allí. Jensen presiona el botón para deja r la llamada entrar y escucha la voz de Jared de inmediato.

- ¿Jensen? Alona me dijo que estas en una reunión importante…asi que si estas ocupado lo entenderé. – la chica da un gemido ahogado y sus ojos se abren grandes, Jensen sonríe con malicia, al parecer la zorra aun recuerda la voz de Jared.

- Si, estoy en una reunión con los Durst, vamos a firmar un acuerdo mucho mas grande del que firme con tu empresa. – dice distraídamente, como si no lo hiciera a propósito.

- Oh…yo…solo quería saber si vas a venir hoy a la cita…quería asegurarme de buscar algo decente que ponerme. – dice la voz un poco apenada de Jared, y Jensen no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco.

- Claro que voy Jared, me gustaría que nos quedáramos en mi casa esta noche, no me gustan mucho las pelis en los cines.

Y a esa altura Jensen sabe que todos en la sala están flipando, incluyendo Kane que casi se le cae la baba de la boca abierta. El rubio se siente satisfecho con eso, y luego de una torpe despedida por parte de Jared, Jensen decide continuar con la reunión.

La chica de pelo castaño no aparta la mirada de Jensen que no puede dejar de sonreír.

Jared colgó el teléfono y se le quedo viendo largo rato, el mejor que nadie sabia que la mayoría de los CEO's que contestaba el teléfono en reuniones lo dejaba en el altavoz. Probablemente ella estaba allí, esa mujer infernal.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con temor, y su mano izquierda se dirigió a u brazo derecho, apretándola allí, la cicatriz ardiéndole por dentro.

Jensen tiene una sonrisa satisfecha cuando cierra el trato, y puede ver el desprecio en las facciones de Markiall senior, pero no puede importarle menos. La chica ni se despide de el, mas bien sale como un huracán de allí, sin ver a nadie, y Jensen tiene la certeza de que la chica aun sigue enamorada de Jared o algo por el estilo.

Alona lo ve desconfiada cuando entra en la oficina y se sienta en la silla que le indica Jensen.

- Alona…quiero pedirte algo. – apoya las manos en el escritorio mientras esta de pie. – Necesito que averigües si de verdad existió amor entre Jared y esa zorra. – anuncia con voz seria, y puede ver el asombro en los ojos de Alona, pero no puede importarle menos.

Ha pasado dos horas en su oficina pensando en la manera de comportarse de esa mujer y lo asusta, el que Jared pueda sentir algo por ella, el perderlo porque su corazón pueda pertenecer a una mujer, el que Jared sufra por ella, el que Jared…vaya a dejarlo, y el no va a permitir eso, no lo hará, no dejara que Jared se aleje y se vaya para follarse algún coño, tiene que hacerlo suyo, suyo y de nadie mas…marcarlo como suyo, asi nadie se acercara.

Ese solo pensamiento lo hace cerrar los ojos y estremecerse, y ahora sabe que va a tener una erección hasta que se folle a Jared y lo marque.

Alona asiente un poco aturdida y se levanta para salir de la habitación, pero Jensen la toma de la mano, jalándola hacia el.

- No quiero que el o ella se enteren de esto. ¿Entendido? – pregunto sabiendo que la chica asentiría rápido. – Bien, ahora por que no te tomas unos días libres para que tengas mas tiempo, ya conseguiré un reemplazo temporal. – hace un gesto con la mano cuando ve los ojos de la chica ponerse brillantes. – Y dile a Chad que le cortare las pelotas si interfiere en la investigación.

- Ok, Jensen. – sonríe la rubia mientras se retira.

Son las cuatro de la tarde cuando sale de la oficina y de la maldita empresa en si, esta harto de que la gente lo trate con hipocresía, y agradece cuando un conductor le grita una obscenidad en medio de la carretera, se siente persona normal…

Palmea su erección intentando no pensar en Jared cuando lo hace pero es imposible, piensa en la primera cita y en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado comérselo o dejarse comer, pero por ahora era el quien quería dominar en el sexo, estar dentro de Jared…para siempre.

Se estaciono frente a la tienda, su auto patinando un poco por la nieve. Tomo su abrigo y se envolvió en el, tomando aire antes de salir del pequeño SUV. La tienda estaba aglomerada de adolescentes, y Jensen no pudo hacer mas nada que bufar divertido. Se abrió paso entre la gente hasta que consiguió llegar a donde Jared estaba acomodando flores, como siempre, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y un delantal que Jensen quería arrancarle…o quizás se lo dejara y se lo follaba asi, con el delantal puesto y nada mas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Jahod atendiendo a la mayoría de las clientas, alejándolas del castaño, pero era casi imposible.

- Veo que estas ocupado. – hablo el rubio viendo como Padalecki levantaba la vista sorprendido de escuchar esa voz tan familiar.

- ¿Jensen? – pregunta levantándose aun con una mueca sorprendida.

- ¿Quién mas? Oye…podemos hablar en privado – lanza una mirada desconfiada a toda la multitud que lo rodea.

- Errr… ¿me das diez minutos? – a Jared se le ve un poco emocionado.

Jensen no espera diez minutos si no que es mas como 45 minutos de estar sentado en su auto escuchando todas las emisoras del país, las cuales el 90 por ciento apesta hasta los cimientos. Alza la vista del volante para ver a Jared salir un poco agitado, y algo asustado, buscando con la mirada su auto, que digamos que es muy común, por lo que hay al menos unos diez autos igual al de el estacionados en la acera. Toca el claxon llamando la atención de Jared que al parecer por la mirada en su rostro estaba apunto de llorar, casi corre al auto, su largo cabello moviéndose como en una de esas propagandas de TV.

Se sube del lado del copiloto sin mirar a Jensen, muy nervioso para ello. – Lo siento…lo siento mucho… - intenta disculparse, pero antes de que pueda saber que esta pasando tiene la polla de Jensen hasta la garganta, e intenta chuparla lo mejor que puede porque nunca ha hecho esto y menos en un auto, no con Jensen gimiendo de esa forma tan sensual mientras le sujeta el cabello con las manos.

- Oh Jared…tu boca…joder… - aprieta las manos contra la cabeza de Jared y alza un poco la cadera para empezar a embestir dentro, no muy fuerte porque no esta seguro de que Jared allá echo esto alguna vez, aunque por la manera en que gime con su boca llena de polla le esta gustando.

Se corre rápido, mas de lo que le gustaría, es sucio y desastroso, ver como el semen que Jared no puede tragar cae sobre su cadera. Jared se separa con pequeños gemiditos y una mueca de incomodidad en su rostro.

- Lo siento debí avisar… - dice Jensen intentando no desmayarse. – Puedes escupirlo si quieres…

- No…esta bien…es solo que…no…nunca me había imaginado que…mi primera vez seria en el auto de mi…novio… - casi susurra la ultima palabra.

- Oh…bueno creo que…lo siento vengo caliente desde esta mañana… y no pude evitarlo, te veías tan sexy… - dice demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Jared, que solo hace una mueca de enfado pero el rubio no lo nota. – ¿Te parece si tenemos la cita ahora? Me gustaría mucho tenerla y luego podemos ir a tu casa…

- Claro…solo déjame cerrar… - sale un poco contrariado del auto, de repente sintiéndose molesto con el rubio, como si algo no estuviera bien allí.

Quince minutos después están camino al cine, apenas esta anocheciendo asi que la frescura de la noche hace que Jared se olvide un poco de lo que paso, al menos por un rato. Les toca un montón de tiempo elegir la película y al final se deciden por _Valentine on Friday 13th, _una película entre romántica y sangrienta que hace a la gente suspirar cada vez que el protagonista se salva del psicótico con el que sale. Jensen esta sentado a su lado con una mano acariciando su muslo, y Jared quiere pensar que lo hace inconciente, pero cuando le acaricia la entrepierna el sabe que probablemente Jensen si quiera algo mas esta noche.

Gime bajito cuando la mano se mete dentro de su bóxer, acariciando su pene de manera suave y delicada, como si fuer ala primera vez que lo toca. El rubio se recuesta de su hombro cuando la mano rodea al fin la dureza que tiene entre las piernas.

- ¿Te gusta asi? Te pone que lo haga en publico. – una afirmación mas que una pregunta, que hace que a Jared se el erice los vellos de la nuca.

- Jensen…por favor…. – suplica por que necesita que se detenga.

- Shhh lo se…no tiene por que darte vergüenza…estas bien en mis brazos… - murmura dejando un beso en el cuello del castaño.

Le masturba hasta que se corre en su mano, y luego se lame obscenamente los dedos, haciendo sonidos de placer que enloquecen a mas de un hombre en la sala.

Saliendo del cine, se toman de la mano, Jared sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en su echo, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, asi que intenta ir lo mas cuidadoso que puede mientras se dirigen a un sitio de comida alemana cerca de el cine.

- ¿Has venido antes? – pregunta sonriente.

- Wow…la verdad no…nunca he venido…- murmura sorprendido. - ¿alemana? – no puede evitar preguntar cuando están sentado a la mesa.

- De allí es donde vengo… - contesta con una sonrisa mientras revisa el menú.

- Pensé que no te gustaban tus raíces…

- Odio a mis padres…pero mi abuelo siempre fue diferente…a ellos todos…aunque ahora estoy muy bien con la vida que tengo asi que intento no pensar en el pasado…

- Debe ser difícil… - Jared hizo un sonido ahogado al sentir la mano del rubio sobre su entrepierna de nuevo.

- ¡Jensen! – exclamo bajito. - ¿Qué haces?

- Ya te lo dije…estoy deseoso de ti… - responde encogiéndose de hombros, sin apartar su mano.

- Si, pero ¿no fue suficiente…? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

- Nunca es suficiente.

La cena es un desastre, pero al menos Jensen la disfruta. Maneja rápido a su apartamento que parece ser tan grande como una cuadra entera, con toda clase de lujos que a Jared no le da tiempo de ver, por que tiene a Jensen pegado a la boca y al cuerpo mientras que el intenta separarlo el rubio intenta desabrocharle el pantalón. Jensen lo tumba en la cama y le desnuda tan rápido que a Jared no le da tiempo de decir nada, y asi de rápido le esta abriendo el culo con dos dedos hasta el fondo.

- Jen…basta…detente… - suplica en vano, y no cree que el empresario pueda escucharlo, por que esta demasiado ocupado masturbándose sin dejar de mover los dedos dentro de el.

- Eres tan sexy Jared, y solo mío…solo harás esto por mi y para mi. - gruñe en su oído, sorprendiendo al mas alto de la cercanía, pero no le da mucho tiempo para estarlo. Da un grito agudo, adolorido, agonizante, cuando la polla de Jensen se abre camino en su estrecho y virgen interior, abriéndolo de una forma que nunca pensó podría ser posible, le quema la piel, como si lo desgarraran por dentro, sus entrañas quemándose con el calor de Jensen, que ni el condón se ha puesto de lo ansioso que estaba por demostrarle a Jared quien es su dueño, hacerle ver que solo el es capaz de acceder a su cuerpo, tal y como Jared hizo con el.

Cuando se corre y baja su mano a aliviar a Jared nota que este no tiene ninguna erección, ni siquiera tiene semen regado en el cuerpo. Se separo de el saliendo de su interior, el característico olor desagradable de la sangre llegando a su nariz, ahora que todo se ha calmado para el rubio puede escuchar los sollozos ahogados del hombre debajo de el.

- ¿Jared? – pregunta con el cuerpo temblándole del nerviosismo.

- V-vete... – dice entre sollozos sin levantar el rostro de entre sus brazos.

En ese momento Jensen hace lo peor que podría haber hecho en toda su vida, ni siquiera dejar que Chris se saliera con la suya había sido tan malo como esto lo seria, se fue, se fue y dejo a Jared allí, con el culo abierto en sangre y sollozando como un niño, casi de la misma forma en la que había dejado a Jensen.


	5. Sabado

Este es el capi reeditado, espero les guste mas esta versión, y lamento lo horroroso de la anterior.

Sábado

Un mes.

Un mes es una muy larga cantidad de tiempo, un mes son muchas cosas que pasan, son muchos días, muchas horas, y demasiados segundos como para contarlos. Y sin embargo, el tiempo es efímero, y al final del día siempre te preguntas: ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, o incluso, ¿Por qué existo?

Ese es Jensen, luego de que Jared dijera las palabras fatales de _"No te acerques mas a mi", _con un puñetazo directo a su mejilla que le dejo sin dos muelas de atrás. Ha sido un mes entre disculpas mal hechas y disculpas mal dadas, nada ha logrado resolverse y todo parece tan jodido que según todos no tiene arreglo.

Y todos por que al parecer medio mundo de amigos lo sabe. Chris es el que mas le jode, se la pasa todo el día persiguiéndolo de una junta a otra y recordándole lo cabron que es, y Jensen solo hace muecas de molestia pero no dice nada, ese es siempre su problema, no dice nada y no habla de nadie con nadie a menos que tenga que ver con negocios, pero cuando llega a casa, se sienta en una silla y no puede evitar hacerse preguntas existenciales. Incluso a veces se para en el balcón de su nuevo apartamento, se sube a la baranda y ve hacia abajo pensativo.

Todo lo que pasa por su mente en esos momentos son las ganas de lanzarse de el, caer desde los Veinticinco pisos donde esta y morir, acabar con su fugaz existencia.

Pero entonces piensa en el, y piensa en todo lo que el ha sufrido, lo que paso para ganarse el respeto de su padre, que nunca obtuvo, en la madre que nunca le quiso, en los hermanos que permitieron tal injusticia, incluso piensa en aquel mayordomo que tenia y que le cuido como si fuera su propio hijo. Y al final sabe que no puede hacerle esto a Jared, que no puede dejarle aunque este no le quiera ni ver ni hablar.

No es que Jensen no haya intentado verle o hablarle. Y es que Jared se rehúsa hablar de lo ocurrido, y cada vez que Jensen le llama y dice "_Lo siento Jay...no quise hacerlo, no se que me paso"_ Jared solo asiente con la cabeza, como si Jensen pudiera verlo y solo dice _"Tengo trabajo" _y cuelga, dejando a Jensen sintiéndose como la mierda que es, y peor.

Es abril, caliente y atormentador como siempre, después de todo esta en Texas de mierda en donde Jensen se ve obligado a vivir, aunque asi no lo quiera. El calor le quema la piel de manera que ahora se recubre de crema el cuerpo, dándole un brillo increíble a su piel, y resaltando sus pecas tanto como en la nariz como el resto del cuerpo, y eso también le jode, odia sus pecas y odia que las mujeres le vean y le digan lo hermosas que son por que no es asi, no son hermosas, por que debajo de ellas se esconde el monstruo que es, que en realidad es.

Se siente maldito, como si todo lo que Jared le ha hecho en el pasado no existiera. Después de lo que hizo, el sabe mejor que nadie que el que Jared le follara de esa manera tan desesperada y muy pervertida, no se compara con lo que el le hizo de vuelta.

Y eso solo lo hace un maldito.

El siempre disfruto, no importa cuan duro Jared le forzó el siempre cedía, bajo su voluntad. Eso fue lo que el ex-empresario siempre deseo, que se sometiera a el por su cuenta. Si hasta hoy le tiemblan las piernas cuando recuerda la manera en que metió su brazo, el ni siquiera sabia que eso era posible.

En fin, Jared esta roto, y Jensen no sabe como poner las piezas de vuelta y menos desde su ultima discusión. El horrible encuentro con Jared ese sábado, hace tres días, donde según el quería hacer las pases con el que ahora mas que nunca estaba seguro era el hombre de su vida.

"_Ahora que son casi las ocho de la noche del día sábado, las pecas resaltan a la luz de la farola del edificio donde ahora vive Jared. Le ha tomado un tiempo encontrarlo, demasiados contactos y un montón de dinero invertido en la búsqueda del castaño, quizás no tanto dinero como el que tiene en total, al el no le duele para nada, pero Alona se ha quejado de que si llega a bajarle el salario por culpa de una tontería asi renunciara. _

_Maison, Minnesota. Ese es el lugar donde Jared ha ido, buscando alejarse de Jensen lo mas que puede. Pero aparentemente no lo suficientemente lejos, después de todo USA es un país pequeño para la gente como Jensen._

_El timbre resuena en la pequeña habitación donde Jared esta viendo televisión, vistiendo solo bóxers, el calor es jodidamente insoportable. Se levanta de la cama rápidamente, pensando que quizá sea Sandy, su amable vecina, asi que presiona rápidamente el interruptor para abrir la puerta y luego de unos minutos un seco golpeteo en la puerta le indica que no es Sandy, ya que ella tiene sus llaves, asi que cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con el pecoso rostro de Jensen, iluminado tenuemente por la luz tenue del pasillo, esa luz que tiene que cambiarse cada tres días por que el servicio eléctrico es una mierda allí, de manera que parece una especie de ángel caído, en opinión de Jared que le mira incrédulo._

_- Jensen... – deja salir con voz sorprendida, ronca por el poco uso que le ha dado ese día._

_- Lamento no haber llamado antes...para avisarte que vendría…_

_- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunta sin inmutarse ante las disculpas del otro, ahora es lo de menos que importa._

_- ¿Suerte?_

_- A la mierda Ackles. – el ex empresario intenta cerrarle la puerta en el rostro pero el otro forcejea con el, es como una de esas peleas del porno donde dos tipos apuestos hacen fuerza el uno con el otro y terminan follando, pues es algo muy asi, solo que ellos ya no follan, y eso le duele a Jensen demasiado como para querer pensarlo._

_Jensen termina encima del castaño por culpa del no tan pequeño perro con el que se ha tropezado Jared, olvidaba los perros de Jared, quizás le muerdan por meterse en la propiedad de su amo, pero se sorprende a notar como Sadie o Harley le lamen el cuello mientras esta encima de Jared intentando recuperar la cordura, debido a la cercanía de este._

_- Lo siento… - responde sin aliento levantándose lo mas rápido que puede de encima de Jared; el cual esta sonrojado por el esfuerzo y hasta un poco mareado por la caída, no es para menos, le han caído noventa kilos de puro músculo macizo encima. – Lo siento. – repite Jensen tomándole la mano izquierda e intentando levantarlo pero es como mover una montaña, o a un gigante, es lo mismo, Jared es diez kilos mas pesado que el._

_- Ya hiciste tu brillante aparición, y llamaste la atención en esta casa. Creo que puedes irte. -dijo Jared en tono seco, soltándose del agarre de Jensen._

_- Jared...dame una oportunidad... - habla casi en un suspiro, viendo al otro ponerse de pie por su cuenta, ignorando su mano aun extendida. Los perros han corrido a esconderse debajo de la pequeña mesa en una esquina, su amo desprende ira por todos lados. Y Jensen espera que al menos le folle luego de que le golpee._

_- Por favor, sal de mi casa. – le pide de nuevo._

_- Al menos escúchame...siempre dices que no te importa lo que hice, pero yo se que no es así. – de verdad que intento que la desesperación no se mostrara en su voz pero era algo casi imposible, porque eso era todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento, desesperación por quedarse solo en la vida de nuevo, por estar solo y no tener a nadie que le amara._

_- Y no lo hace, por eso, te pido que te vayas. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que aguantarme ver tu cara._

_- ¡Eso es de lo que hablo Jared! Yo... yo te quiero de vuelta. - intento alcanzarle pero no pudo ya que el otro se alejo mas, casi con repulsión...o quizás con miedo._

_- No sé en qué idioma pedírtelo, por favor, sal de aquí si no quieres que llame a la policía. _

_- No...no me ire... - negó con la cabeza, dándole mas énfasis a sus palabras._

_- Comprendo. Tú quieres estar aquí, porque me quieres de vuelta, ¿Cierto?_

_- Si Jay, eso es lo que quiero...y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy...por no haberte tenido en cuenta esa noche…_

_- Es mi culpa Jensen, cuando comenzamos eso que teníamos, yo sabia que terminarías queriendo hacerme pagar lo que te había hecho, siempre lo supe, desde el momento en que decidí estar contigo de nuevo, de pelear por que me perdonaras. Pero...supongo que fui un tonto al pensar que podía hacerte amarme como yo lo hice._

_Suspiro cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, era como si siempre hubiese deseado decirlas, especialmente luego de que pasara lo que paso. Vio como la expresión en el rostro de Jensen se ensombrecía, y pidió a quien lo escuchara que hiciera que el empresario se marchara, el ya no quería sufrir mas por lo que en el pasado había hecho, quería empezar de nuevo, como se había decidido la misma mañana en que Jensen le violo._

_- Es cierto… - empieza Jensen, con la mirada baja, lo que hace que las sombras debajo de estos se oscurezcan mas, dándole un aspecto cansado que Jared no le había visto nunca, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, pocas veces se había tomado un tiempo para observarle. – Al principio quería vengarme…luego…solo quería enamorarme…y entonces me encontré con esa mujer. Supongo que todo cambio ese día._

_- ¿Te refieres a…?_

_- Durst._

_- ¿Qué te dijo? – el miedo en la voz de Jared fue evidente para Jensen._

_- No me dijo nada. – respondió calmado, viendo como Jared dejaba de estar tenso. – Yo lo averigüe._

_- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido._

_- Tenia que hacerlo Jared…_

_- ¡No…no tenias porque inmiscuirte en mi vida! – grito dándole la espalda a Jensen._

_- Tú lo hiciste en la mía, ¿Por qué yo no tendría derecho a hacerlo en la tuya? – pregunto mirándole la espalda, viendo como los hombros tensados temblaban ligeramente._

_- No me importa solo vete Ackles…_

_- Jared...quiero ayudarte con eso...quiero que superemos esto juntos._

_- ¡No te acerques mas a mi! – le grito dándole un puñetazo en la cara, directo a la mejilla, que hizo trastabillar a Jensen, y con un, demasiado suave, empujón Jared le saco de la casa. Unos minutos después las sirenas de la policía le indicaban que debía salir de allí_

_Y ahora estaba allí._

_De pie en el aeropuerto de Minnesota, dispuesto a regresar a Texas, con el labio partido y el vendaje dándole comezón en la herida. Su maleta reposa en el piso, inmóvil, tal y como Jensen. Sus pies le duelen más que lo que lo hace su quijada rota._

_El celular que lleva en el bolsillo comienza a vibrar desesperado, incitándole a que le coja, pero Jensen no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie, no al menos por el resto de su vida._

_El viaje es lento y tortuoso, como una horrible tortura mental y física, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente, como si no mereciera todo lo que tiene. Y odia esa sensación de estar tan lleno y sentirse tan vació. _

_No puede hacer nada._

_Le extraña, le extraña tanto que duele. Duele como el infierno. Duele tanto que Jensen quiere morir, si es que uno puede morir estando muerto."_

Houston, Texas. Aquí es donde ha estado viviendo desde que llego de Minnesota, roto, deprimido, triste, pero sobre todo roto.

Quiere alejarse de todo de manera tan desesperada que casi no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea un nueva secretaria, un nuevo amigo y una nueva amante. Dannel Harris parece una buena candidata, pero la primera vez que tienen sexo y el se inclina en la cama entre sus piernas, y se pone a lamerla, le dan ganas de vomitar.

De hecho termina haciéndolo en el baño, mientras ella le acaricia la espalda.

- Lo siento, haberme dicho que eres gay. – su voz es suave y sin ningún resentimiento por lo que Jensen ha hecho.

- Lo siento... – susurra Jensen, pero casi no puede por que sigue vomitando el _Cassoulet(*1) _que se ha comido hoy.

- Tranquilo chico, eras un buen partido pero no te tengo resentimientos, solo que había escuchado que antes eras un casanova total. De las grandes ligas. – Jensen no puede evitar reírse con esto, se ríe tan fuerte que el vomito se le sube a la nariz, y Dannel, Dan o Dani se ríe con el, limpiándole como si fuera un hermano menor o algo.

Asi que por ahora ya tiene mejor amigo nuevo, aunque sea una mujer.

Chris le odia cuando le cuenta eso, le dice _"Eres un cabron mal agradecido_" y cuelga el teléfono, Jensen solo sonríe y espera cinco minutos a que el idiota le llame de nuevo.

Chris le llama, le dice _"Eres un imbecil si crees que te libraras de mi y de tu pasado"_ lo dice en broma claro, pero a Jensen le duele un poco, ambas cosas.

Y dos días después le tiene de vecino, es asquerosa la forma en la que su vida se tuerce, con Chris a su lado, viviendo con Steve todo acaramelados como son.

Y Jensen no puede evitar extrañarle de nuevo, por vez treinta en el mes.

Mayo y Junio son meses que pasan de manera fugaz en frente del de los ojos verde. Dannel esta embarazada de algún tipo random y Jensen ha decidido encargarse, Dannel le ha mandado a la mierda claro esta, ella sabe cuidarse sola, pero entonces pasa algo que Jensen no hubiera previsto.

Steve tiene una crisis, una de esas en las que Chris se la pasa mucho tiempo entre mujeres y la mayoría de estas mujeres con niños.

Jensen siente lastima por ellos, y no tiene mucho tiempo de pensar en lo triste y horroroso que es no tener a Jared a su lado. Al contrario, solo puede pensar como hacer que Chris se fije que le hace daño a su rubio. Asi que por primera vez en la vida se siente a gusto con ayudarles, y pasa otra cosa que no hubiera previsto, lo cual le jode por que su vida siempre ha sido de control sobre todo lo que le rodea, hasta planificaba en su adolescencia los días de masturbación.

Aunque eso era antes de que conociera a Jared.

- Dannel va a dar en adopción. – le anuncia una muy ojerosa Alona.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta el rubio deteniendo la película NO ROMANTICA que ve, todo lo que sea romántico o cursi le causa una depresión que a veces, solo a veces olvida que es por todo lo que le paso con Jared y el romance que el arruino.

- Si, lo se, Steve y Chris adoptaran el bebe. – y esa es la mejor noticia que Jensen ha recibido en su vida.

Hacen una fiesta para celebrar la reconciliación de los idiotas, una fiesta de ocho, Dannel, su mejor amiga, Carsis, la futura bebe, Chris, su tristemente mejor amigo, Steve, el novio de su mejor amigo que por lo tanto es su amigo también, Alona, su secretaria y extrañamente la persona con la que se siente mas cómodo en una habitación, Chad, ..., y Misha, el tipo con el que se acostó una vez en el ascensor, fue bastante extraño, no dejo de compararlo con Jared luego de que le hizo correrse tres veces en el ascensor donde se habían quedado atrapados, si lo admite, fue aterradoramente bueno, excitante, tenia que ser Misha un puto terapeuta, que sabe que el punto entre sus testículos y su culo es tán sensible.

Y si te preguntas donde están Tom y Mike, pues a Tom le ha dado por ser Julia Child(*2) y se han mudado a Francia, Mike no ha opuesto resistencia, y por lo que le ha dicho Chris es por que Tom le prometió vestirse de colegiala para tener sexo, basta decir que a Jensen casi le da una aneurisma, un ataque al corazón, y un derrame cerebral con la imagen de Jared vestido de profesor malo y azotándole el culo mientras el solo gime vestido con una de esas faldas escocesas.

Asi que celebran la fiesta de reconciliación o al menos lo intentan, por que Jensen tiene una crisis también.

- Nuestro amor será eterno. – anuncia Chris levantando la copa que tiene en la mano, los demás el imitan, Steve tiene una expresión llorosa, y la alegría no le cabe dentro.

- Te amo. – le susurra, pero todos le oyen. Chris solo sonríe mas grande y se gira a los demás.

- Ahora, frente a todos ustedes, quiero anunciar algo... – deja la copa en la mesa y se mete la mano en el bolsillo. Todos saben lo que va a sacar de allí, pero Jensen no puede...es demasiado, y el sabe que es su culpa, que todo con Jared se haya arruinado.

La noche queda arruinada por el llanto del rubio, pero ninguno se queja, ninguno le culpa. Todos le abrazan y lo acurrucan en sus brazos por turnos mientras ven "Star Wars". Es triste, pero Steve no esta molesto, más bien le susurra un pequeño "Todo estará bien" en su oído.

Con tres meses y medios sin ver a Jared en su vida. Jensen aun se siente un poco roto, y no quiere pensar en como estará Jared, jura que no quiere pensarlo. Ni siquiera quiere recordarle, no ahora que ya las pesadillas se han alejado de el.

Entonces lo ve. El jodido anuncio en el periódico. Cabrones periodistas de mierda de Houston, Texas.

"_Padalecki regresa con fuerza, Markiall's casi en bancarrota"_

Se estremece, de manera que varias lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, de el que no pierde el control fácilmente.

- ¡Señor Ackles! – grita Alona entrando la oficina y viendo el periódico con temor. – Las noticias...¡Rápido encienda la TV! – grita la chica moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo.

Jensen aun esta en estado de shock, asi que cuando Alona esta al borde de la histeria. Chris entra como un rayo y enciende la TV.

El rostro, torso y esos anchos hombros están la TV, junto con la bufanda blanca y el cabello corto, tan corto que a Jensen se le retuerce el estomago. Pero esta igual que siempre, imponente con su traje Armani negro.

"- _...asi que Padalecki's Oil, volverá a estar en funcionamiento a partir de este mismo instante, y mañana comenzaremos con la restauración de las empresas que tenemos por toda Latinoamérica, incluida nuestra gran refinería que Markiall's Oil dejo perder en Venezuela, donde el petróleo es muy abundante aunque los americanos digan lo contrario, ya estamos en discusión con su presidente para importar petróleo mas barato a como se le esta vendiendo a nuestro gobierno, de esa manera buscamos aminorar la crisis en productos de básica necesidad que tienen los precios por los cielos... – habla Jared con su voz profunda y un poco oscura, sexy para todo oído que le escucha._

_Sigue hablando hasta que uno de los periodistas que le rodean le pregunta._

_- Señor Padalecki, ¿Cómo se vengara de Markiall's ahora que ha regresado con mas fuerza que nunca?_

_- ¿Venganza? – pregunta con ironía Jared, sonriendo de manera cínica, y levantando una ceja en señal de clara superioridad. – Creo que... – observo el reloj de diamantes incrustados. - ...ahora mismo se declaran en bancarrota._

_Estas palabras ocasionaron un gran revuelo en la multitud de periodistas que comenzaron a lanzar preguntas a diestra y siniestra, siendo interrumpidos por uno de los guardias de seguridad de Jared que lo alejaban de la multitud."_

_- _Joder...No puedo creerlo... – musito Chris dejando caer el control remoto de la TV en el escritorio.

- Oh por dios... – susurro Alona. – Estoy desempleada. – dijo un poco mas alto.

Chris y Jensen la miraron.

- Digo...es que el odia a Jensen y seguro vendrá por nosotros... – dice un poco intimidada por la mirada de Jensen.

- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera los dos! ¡Ahora! – grito Jensen desde su escritorio.

Después de allí todo se vuelve muy confuso, extraño y confuso, pero sobretodo confuso. ¿Ya dije que era confuso? Pues si, lo hacen, para Jensen y la mitad del mundo que le rodea.

Las negociaciones con _Markiall's Oil_, que ahora esta en bancarrota, hacen caer el presupuesto de la empresa en picada, y Ackles Jensen se ve obligado a recurrir a las reservas en Suiza. Cosa que no le agrada en lo absoluto. No le hace nada de gracia gastar las reservas que tenia guardadas para acciones ilícitas, como viajes secretos a Europa sin que Alona o medio mundo se entere, o comprar vibradores, esto ultimo es una broma, en realidad Misha es quien le compra los juguetes.

Asi que Jensen se ve obligado a disponer de sus reservas para no caer en bancarrota, y justo cuando lleva una semana luchando por ello recibe la primera llamada.

Mark Harmon(3*), el jefe de publicidad de _Padalecki's Oil_, le llama, le jodidamente llama. A eso de las tres de la tarde, en un día soleado, con mucho sol, demasiado, estúpidamente soleado, hace tanto calor que Jensen tiene la corbata sobre la mesa y el pecho semi descubierto, y se empeña en jurar que es por el calor y no por que lleva diez minutos pensando si tomar o no el teléfono.

Al final lo toma, lo sostiene en su mano temblorosa y contesta.

- Buenas tardes, señor Harmon, disculpe la tardanza pero atendía una reunión. – la voz le sale como siempre que habla de negocios, pero aun asi ahora sus piernas tiemblan ante un posible anuncio de expropiación.

- Buenas tardes señor Ackles, me alegra que haya tomado mi llamada, creo que iremos directo al grano. – le contesta un voz tranquila, pero dura, después de todo Mark Harmon debe estar adorando regresar a su trabajo. – Usted sabe que desde que ambas empresas trabajaron juntas hace casi dos años, nuestras negociaciones fueron muy buenas y su trabajo nos trajo muchos beneficios, asi que nos gustaría mucho retomar esas negociaciones, reabrir el archivo.

Jensen suspira aliviado, genial, aun podrá darse el lujo de comprarse un apartamento en Austin.

La nueva sede de _Padalecki's Oil_ esta en Michigan, en alguna parte perdida de la capital, Jensen no tiene idea por que el Padalecki ha escogido ese lugar, al menos no la tiene hasta que Alona dice de pasada, por que ni siquiera hablaba con el sino con Dannel, que la allí tenia sede _Markiall's Oil_, cuyo antiguo CEO y señor, Markiall senior, se suicido lanzándose de su casa de tres plantas.

Asi que Jensen accede, luego de angustiosas horas de caminar de un lado a otro por su apartamento, a reunirse con el alto mando de Padalecki's. Todo por que esta estupida empresa tiene la nueva política de reunirse con todos sus socios. Maldito Jared, seguro quiere humillarlo en venganza...y Jensen no puede estar mas de acuerdo en esto. Después de todo, no cree que pueda recuperarlo nunca, ya perdió las esperanzas. Jared ahora es mas fuerte que el.

1 * Cassoulet :

2* Cocinera estadounidense que vaijo a Francia y escribio un libro de comida francesa hecha en casa para las amas de casas que no pudieran pagar sirvientes.  
3*Mark Harmon: actor de J.L. Gibbs prtagopnista de NCIS


	6. MIercoles

*Miércoles* Los nombres de los días son relacionados a lo que la luna dice de ellos.

El viaje a Michigan es lento, tedioso, como todo viaje en avión, el aterrizaje es rápido y turbulento como siempre. Jensen ha viajado en aviones desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre. Asi que es normal, respiras un poco y antes de que te des cuenta estas saliendo del atestado aeropuerto. Todo normal.

Detroit no es su ciudad favorita, la detesta, aunque para ser sinceros la odia por que ayer los Tigers acabaron con los Rangers, y eso a Jensen le jode de sobremanera, le jode tanto que le da una mirada de odio a cada ciudadano de Detroit que ve.

- Buenas días señor Ackles, ¿Quiere que le cargue su maleta? – le pregunta un hombre mayor, un guardaespaldas que lleva la insignia de los Padalecki en la chaqueta negra.

- Claro, muchas gracias.

El viaje al hotel es rápido, y un poco relajante para Jensen que se queda mirando por la ventana. La recepcionista se lo come con la mirada, y Jensen casi le da una oportunidad de meterse en sus pantalones, pero no quiere vomitar, y seguro esta chica no será tan comprensiva como Dannel.

- Su suit esta al lado de la del señor Padalecki, señor Ackles. – le sonríe la chica entregándole la tarjeta.

- ¿Disculpe? – pregunta todo educación.

- Al lado de la del señor Padalecki.

Joder. La vida puede ser tan puta a veces. ¿Qué diablos hace Jared en un hotel cuando vive en esa ciudad? Ricos bastardos. El incluido por supuesto.

Se mete al ascensor con el guardaespaldas que le ve cada tres o cuatro segundos como si el fuera a salir corriendo o algo. Seguramente Jared le ha dado la orden de que le vigile y por eso no le ha dado el permiso de traer a los suyos.

Entra a la habitación y le agradece al hombre que asiente educadamente y se retira a paso lento por el pasillo, seguramente a informarle a Jared que esta allí.

Jensen se gira a la habitación y no se sorprende de ver que sea gigante, con muchos adornos que sobre cargan e manera acogedora la habitación.

- Bueno...aquí estamos... – susurra, comenzando a desnudarse, después de todo es bastante tarde como para salir, son casi las once de la noche.

Su cuerpo desnudo resplandece con un brillo extraño a la luz de la luna, siente como si estuviera siendo observado en la ahora oscura habitación, si algo ha aprendido en los hoteles es a desnudarse con las luces apagadas.

Un sonido detrás de el le alerta y no puede evitar temblar. Alguien esta allí, pero lo que le aterra es que esa colonia que llega a su nariz es el la misma que usa Jared.

Abre la boca cuando siente las manos calientes acariciarle el hueso de la cadera de ambos lados. El toque es tan intimo para Jensen, pero tan doloroso, el sabe mejor que nadie lo que debe hacer, solo quedarse quieto y liberar su dolor.

Jared, por que Ackles ya sabe que es el, le tira sobre la cama, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo con lujuria, necesidad, es el viejo Jared el que le toca, no hay pizca del Jared que existió hace meses.

Los labios de este le recorren todo el cuerpo, mordiendo de vez en cuando sus zonas mas erógenas, como su cuello, sus hombros pecosos, sus pezones morenos, a los que tortura dándole mordidas fuertes. Jensen sabe la razón, esta excitado de que Jensen aun tenga el arete que el le puso hace tiempo, cuando sin piedad alguna le perforo el pezón.

Asi que lame el pezón hasta ponerlo rojo y luego mete la punta de su dedo en el arete y lo estira, haciendo que Jensen gimotee de placer y dolor.

Con lamidas rápidas y llenas de saliva llega a su culo, el cual se encarga de comérselo a lengüetazos y succiones, abriéndole con la lengua hasta que Jensen es un desastre jadeante en la cama.

Y sin siquiera dudarlo un momento Jared le penetra, metiéndole la polla de una embestida en su estrecho culo que gracias a dios se encarga de complacer cada semana, no con pollas, por supuesto, con dildos y toda clase de objeto redondo que Misha le regale.

Le folla contra las sabanas hasta que lo tiene completamente al borde del orgasmo con solo meterle la dura polla que tiene, asi que si, el orgasmo es fuerte, con su semen esparciéndose por todos lados y su cuerpo temblando, apretando a Jared dentro de el por que este se esta viniendo también, eyaculando dentro de Jensen y ahora afuera, regando su semen por el pálido trasero.

- Oh...oh... – es el único sonido proveniente de Jared, un jadeo ronco, contra su cuello.

Y luego no esta por ningún lado, y es solo Jensen contra las sabanas, jadeante y sudoroso, y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Jared camina lentamente por el pasillo que lleva a su habitación, lleva el pantalón Arman puesto, la corbata la tiene en la mano y su camisa de vestir rosada esta abierta. Respira erráticamente con cada paso, como si no pudiera creer por lo que paso.

- ¿Qué hice? – susurra a la nada antes de entrar en su habitación.

El sol le da de lleno en la cara, y se pregunta por que diablos fue que no cerro las cortinas, entonces todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a el como una revelación; una revelación horrorosa que le hace temblar de pies a cabeza, como una sucia enfermedad.

- Dios...mio... ¿Qué hice?

La reunión de los asociados a _Padalecki's Oil_ son en su mayoría hombre viejos a excepción de Alex O'Loughlin, CEO de _LibertyLou's Company_ quien se esta comiendo a Jensen con los ojos desde que ha entrado, y un chico mucho mas joven, Justin Harley, hijo de Grahamm Harley, el CEO de _Jin&Fan's company, _que también le da miradas nerviosas que el otro rubio le devuelve con una sonrisa.

"Voy a matarlo" piensa Jared caminando con su barbilla alzada y sus manos en los bolsillos, su bufanda esta enredada alrededor de su cuello delicadamente.

- Buenas tardes caballeros...y dama. – asiente en dirección a Alona que esta de pie al lado de Jensen con sus mejillas rojas.

En un coro un poco desentonado los presentes responden al saludo, pero la mayoría de ellos esta demasiado tenso para decir algo mas.

- Estamos aquí, por que debido a lo que paso en el pasado, Padalecki's quiere ser mas segura para sus inversionistas...asi que hoy quiero que firmen un acuerdo en donde si bajo algún concepto cualquiera de ustedes... – hace énfasis en la palabra "ustedes" mientras sus ojos no se apartan de O'Loughlin, lo que hace a todas las miradas indiscretas mirarle también. – se le ocurre la brillante idea de hacernos caer en bancarrota.

- Pero eso ocurrió por que el se caso con la hija de Markiall... – lo que pretendía ser un comentario inocentemente susurrado por Justin Harley, se convirtió en palabras que todos escucharon claramente.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento señor Padalecki, ya sabe como son los chicos que no tienen educación. – se ríe suave y nerviosamente Harley senior.

Pero Jared no se esta riendo, esta muy lejos de hacerlo, la expresión de su rostro es de indescriptible ira. Que al contrario de lo que todos piensan, no es por el comentario de Jastin o Jenstin, es por la risa disimulada y la expresión burlona en el rostro de Jensen.

"¿Cómo se atreve?" gruñe Padalecki en su mente.

Parpadea varias veces, despejándose de su ira y decide volver a por lo que están ahí, un acuerdo de lealtad.

La reunión termina mas tarde de lo previsto, y Jensen solo quiere regresar a Texas lo mas rápido posible, le esta costando un mundo soportar las no miradas de Jared, la forma en la que le evita, en que no pronuncia su nombre, en que hace como si el no existiera, después de todo el es solo un hueco que follar. Eso es todo lo que es Jensen para el maldito CEO.

- Gracias Alona por soportar esto. – sonríe Jensen, o al menos lo intenta. – Me voy a casa hoy, escuche que tienes que quedarte un poco más ¿Cierto?

- Si...va a ser un coñazo pero aquí estaré. – suspira la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jensen y retirándose a donde los otros secretarios se marchan, a una reunión de acuerdos menos importantes.

Jensen la observa un rato antes de girarse a su lado debido a la sensación de ser observado. Y tiene razón, un chico rubio, que si mal no recuerda se llama Justin, le mira un poco indeciso aunque sonriente. Como le ha mirado todo el día.

- Soy Jensen Ackles, aunque imagino ya eso lo sabias. – saluda Jensen acomodándose la corbata.

- Justin, mi padre es...el señor Harley – dice con sorna el titulo de su padre, sonriendo mas grande.

- ¿Aprendiendo del hombre?

- Si, el quiere que le suceda.

- Hmmm...y ¿Cómo vas en tu tarea?

- Mas o menos, buenota viste la cara del Padalecki cuando me escucho decir lo que dije...debe odiarme.

- Odiarte es una palabra demasiado diminuta para definir lo que Jared sintió hoy, el es una persona muy complicada...tienes que aprender a saber que esta pensando, pero puede ser muy bueno cuando no hay dinero de por medio, asi es Jared.

- No sabia que había gente que le tuteara al Padalecki...incluso mi padre le tiene miedo. – dice Justin muy sorprendido.

- Solo...digamos que Jared y yo alguna vez fuimos muy amigos.

- ¿En serio?

-Si.

- Wow... – el chico observa a Jensen un momento antes de hablar. - ¿se va a casa?

- Si, a Houston...no me gusta Detroit y menos Michigan.

- Oh...yo también voy a Houston, por que no nos vamos juntos...eh...lo siento...

- Me parecería genial, asi el piloto de nuestro avión no tendría que ir y venir para recoger a nuestra personal, pero no creo que a tu padre le parezca buena idea.

- Ah...no mi padre va en otro avión...ya sabe... –el chico se muerde el labio, intentando esconder una sonrisa que Jensen puede sentir claramente. Pero lo que también puede sentir es una mirada asesina detrás de el. No quiere arriesgarse a voltear pero tiene una idea muy clara de quien es.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Jensen y Justin entran, solo para encontrarse de frente con un muy alto Jared, que marca la planta baja con un grácil comentario.

Jensen puede sentir a Justin removerse nervioso, pero no puede importarle menos, ni el chico ni Jared, quien le ha dejado mas que claro con su actitud que no volverán a estar juntos jamás.

- Asi que Justin...cuando lleguemos a Houston, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa?

- Me encantaría señor Ackles.

- Oh por favor llámame Jensen, o Jen, es mas intimo.

El sonrojo del chico no puede ser mayor, y Jensen no puede creer lo que esta haciendo. ¿Qué paso con su plan de conquistar a Jared? ¿De recuperarlo para tenerlo solo para el? ¿De amarlo eternamente por que era (es) su hombre perfecto?

Pues el plan ha cambiado. Y ahora se llama "Cómo hacer que un Padalecki explote de celos"

Jared respira hondo, intentando no ponerse a gritar barbaridades, ahorcar al chico o follarse a Jensen contra la pared del ascensor mientras mata al chico. Las tres son buenas, pero al menos la ultima se la pone dura.

Esta enfadado. Muy enfadado. Tan enfadado que si lo intenta puede derretir con su enfado las paredes metálicas.

Y el calor de Jensen tan cerca y hablando de esa manera sensual le esta enloqueciendo.

- Böld... – musita enfadado cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren.

Con un pensamiento en mente: "Matare a ese chico y le demostrare a Jensen que me las pagara"

Jensen y Justin llegan al ascensor en limos diferentes un de ellas es incluso blanca, con el símbolo del Padalecki pegado a la puerta, puto Jared y su servicio preferencial, puto Jared y sus putos celos que lo hacen sentir tan podidamente esperanzado y a la vez le ponen malo, y no de manera sexual.

- Nuestro avión es el último del parque de aterrizaje. Vamos. – señala un muy emocionado Justin señalando el avión que se ve a lo lejos.

- Bien.

Cuando subieron al avión Jensen observo el cielo extrañado, había algo que le empujaba afuera del avión, algo que no quería que subiera. Pero no tenia idea de que era. Justin le vio extrañado y el se obligo a sonreír y subir. Quizás la peor de todas las decisiones que había tenido en años.

Un accidente de avión es algo que Jensen nunca hubiera pensado que tenia que vivir, en todo su vida siempre tuvo buenos técnicos de aviones, y buenas compañías que se encargaban de ello. Tomaba muchas precauciones y esos protocolos de seguridad eran los que siempre le hacían fastidiarse y molestarse.

Eran un dolor insoportable de culo, como el que tenia ahora gracias a las astillas que tiene encajadas en su sensible piel. Todo paso tan rápido, no le dio tiempo de nada, el avión exploto en la parte delantera mientras el iba al baño que estaba en la parte mas alejada, asi que este solo se vio afectado con una conmoción que le trajo a la inconciencia.

Como una jodida película.

Como un jodido drama personal.

Definitivamente tenia a los dioses contra el. El avión cayo en un bosque, afortunadamente es verano y no tiene nieve pegada en el culo desnudo, aunque le serviría para aliviar la terrible quemadura que tiene a un costado. No se puede mover, pero le gustaría ver si hay algún sobreviviente, aunque tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho, después de todo tiene el cuello roto y esta tirado en la ruda tierra del medio de la nada, Michigan.

¿Qué como sabe que tiene el cuello roto? Pues es porque cada vez que se mueve no puede evitar derramar una lagrima o dos, y por que puede probar sangre en sus labios, lo que le indica que debe tener algo roto.

Es estúpido por que mientras esta allí, todo pensamiento que irónicamente pasa por su mente es Jared. Todo es Jared, siempre Jared.

En como le lastimo, en como fue tan testarudo como para no perdonarle cuando se convirtió en aquella cosa dulce que le gustaba la jardinería, y era hermoso verle ahí con su cabello amarrado y cortando tallos y con todas esas mujeres alrededor y esa sonrisa que le daba mil vueltas a la cara, su risa tan estruendosa como la felicidad misma, sus besos, sus manos, todo el cariño que el rechazo, todo el amor que le dio, las disculpas, las citas, sus perros, su cuerpo, y piensa en como le rechazo cada vez que intentaba llegar a algo mas. Y ahora esta allí, sin esperanzas de sobrevivir a un maldito accidente de avión.

En primer lugar no sabe como es que esta vivo, no se lo merece.

Chris siempre lo ha dicho, "Eres un cabron Jensen" y ¿Qué mas da?

Una lagrima sale de su ojo izquierdo y un nudo doloroso formándose en su garganta le obliga a morderse los labios para no llorar, solo se escuchan su nariz respirando agitadamente. Pero la tentación es demasiado grande y un gemido lastimero sale de su boca para terminar desencadenándose en un llanto agónico.

- Te amo… - solloza. – Te amo…te amo tanto Jared Padalecki - susurra antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Las sirenas le despiertan, no sabe cuanto tiempo después, solo sabe que esta oscuro, y la noche se ve demasiado aterradora así que vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Están cada vez mas cerca pero Jensen ya tiene la voz desgastada de llorar, y si sobrevive a esto tendrá que operarse las cuerdas vocales y el trasero, por nada del mundo si vuelve con Jared dejara que vea cicatrices así.

Escucha pasos que vibran en la tierra, y puede sentirlos fácilmente, aun no es de noche asi que quien pase por allí le vera fácilmente, y no se equivoca.

- ¡Hey! Conseguí un sobreviviente. – habla la voz de una chica que parece muy joven, pero que cuando se acerca a el es una mujer que puede ser hasta su madre, un momento es ¡Su madre!

- ¿Mama? – pregunto con voz ronca y temblorosa. Viendo a su madre con su usual ropa de paramédico de pie frente a el.

- ¡Jensen! ¡Cariño! – el grito angustiado de la mujer le ensordece un poco pero no le da tiempo de decirle nada mas, porque los paramédicos le toman con cuidado y le colocan un collarín y luego un respirador.

Jared da un bostezo mientras ve _"Dead poets society"_ en la TV paga, la película es jodidamente buena pero esta cansado de un día horroroso y solo quiere que Mark le de el reporte que lleva esperando.

Y hablando de la mano derecha del rey de roma, Mark entra en ese momento con unos papeles en su mano y no cara que no trae buenas noticias.

- ¿No murió? – pregunta Jared haciendo una mueca que a los ojos de cualquiera parecería sádica ironía.

- Si señor. – responde Mark que se lame los labios nervioso.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunta Jared apagando la TV y mirándole a los profundos ojos azules.

- El…el señor Ackles…viajaba en ese avión.

Mark puede ver con un solo vistazo a Jared todas las emociones que pasan por el rostro de este.

Confusión.

Incredulidad.

Miedo.

Terror.

Y finalmente, arrepentimiento.

- El…el..

- Esta vivo señor. – se apresura a aclarar Mark, viendo como el alivio llena un poco el rostro de Jared.

- Oh por dios…oh por dios…¿Qué he hecho? – Jared se lleva las manos a la cabeza, y luego se cubre la boca con ellas, ahogando así sus sollozos.

El hombre mayor solo da un suspiro, y se acerca a abrazarle, dejando que el chico solloce en su pecho.

Es mas que claro que aunque el padre de Jared fuera como si no existiera, tienes muchos padres que no son necesariamente biológicos.

Despierta adormilado y aun tiene un collarín, aunque este huele sospechosamente a perfume de mujer, un perfume que le envuelve dulcemente los pulmones, de manera cariñosa como si quisiera calmar la repentina ansiedad que siente de salir de alli. Se gira a un lado y ve a su madre que le sonríe dulcemente.

- Al fin despiertas. – le escucha decir un poco aturdido por el olor.

- Mama… – pregunta con voz ronca, sintiendo la forma casi agónica en que el dolor se extiende por su cuerpo, necesita mas cocaína o morfina, lo que este mas al alcance. - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Detroit, cariño. – le responde la mujer acariciándole el cabello.

- ¿Detroit? ¿Cuántos días han pasado? – pregunta sintiendo como le duele la cabeza.

- Unos tres días…

- ¿Papa esta aquí….?

- No realmente, la verdad no se donde esta.

- ¿Qué? Espera…¿Qué haces trabajando de paramédico en Detroit?

- No estoy trabajando de paramédico aquí, trabajo en Austin, donde tu avión se estrello, tu padre y yo nos divorciamos. – deja salir como si eso lo explicara todo, dejando a Jensen callado por unos segundos para luego caer en la cuenta de lo que su madre ha dicho.

- ¿Qué..? ¿Cuándo? Mama, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Jensen se levanto sobre sus antebrazos, observando mas de cerca a su madre.

- Por que se que tu también pasabas por un mal momento cariño, tu novio y tu se pelearon y yo no quería que mis problemas te distrajeran de recuperar al buen hombre que es en realidad, no al psicópata de la TV. – explico con voz suave, levantándose de la silla para recostar a Jensen también, que solo la miraba sorprendido. – Chris y Steve me dijeron.

- Oh.

- Si lo se, es molesto cuando tus amigos te delatan, pero yo les pedí guardar el secreto…

- ¿Por qué?

- El…consiguió a alguien mas joven, supongo que eso es lo que buscaba desde hace un tiempo…y ahora…estamos aquí.

- Bastardo asqueroso.

- ¡Jensen! Aun es tu padre, debes respetarlo.

- No…el…¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarte?

- Cosas de la vida, aunque espero que a ti no te pase lo mismo.

Jensen bufo desviando la mirada a la ventana.

- Lo mio ya se jodio…no hay manera…de que el vuelva amarme…

- Yo creo que si, sino no se hubiese tomado la molestia de trasladarte de Austin a Detroit ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué?

- Si Jensen, el se ha pasado unas cuantas veces, a verificar que los médicos hagan sus trabajo…

- ¿Por qué el pagaría por médicos que puedo pagar yo?

- Bueno…es prácticamente su dinero…¿no lo sabes?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Jensen, la empresa de Jared compro diecisiete empresas hace tres días, lo anunciaron en la TV. – explico simplemente.

- ¿Qué? – grito, pero un tirón en su garganta lo hizo gemir de dolor.

- Oh dios mio ¿estas bien? – pregunto su madre asustado.

- Estoy bien…pero no tengo idea de lo que…

Y como si hubiese sido invocado Jared entro por la puerta. Con su bufanda blanca rodeándole los hombros y una camisa negra que le dejaba la clavícula al descubierto y caía hasta casi la mitad de sus muslos, con un pantalón negro de vestir y con Alona detrás de el.

- Señora Ackles. – saludo el castaño sin darse cuenta de que Jensen estaba despierto.

- Ya te he dicho que me llames Donna cariño.

- Aun no me acostumbro…y ¿Cómo esta Jensen? – pregunta girándose con una sonrisa pequeña y encontrándose con los ojos verdes brillantes de Jensen. La sonrisa desaparece de inmediato, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de incomodidad.

- Creo que es mi momento de marcharme…los dejare para que hablen. – Donna Shaffer se levanto de su asiento y se inclino hacia su hijo para darle un beso y susurrarle a su oído un "No lo arruines" luego se gira hacia Jared y repite la misma acción, solo que esta vez Jared es quien se inclina. "Cuídate, se que el te ama". Y con un movimiento de leve de su mano se retira.

La habitación permanece en un silencio incomodo por unos minutos, en el que Jared no deja de ver el suelo y Jensen no deja de verle a el, pensando como diablos va a comenzar esa conversación, pero nada pasa, al menos no hasta que una enfermera entra en la habitación.

- Señor Ackles, ¿Por qué no le aviso al doctor que su esposo había despertado? – pregunto acercándose a Jensen, haciendo que este abra los ojos como platos. ¿A que se refiere esa mujer con esposo? ¿A el? ¿Acaso Jared le dijo eso? ¿La prensa lo sabe?...espera…¿Qué?, ¿Qué diablos hace Jensen pensando en la prensa?

El empresario niega con la cabeza, o al menos lo intenta por el collarín, despejándose de esos pensamientos y dejando que la enfermera le revise.

Disculpen la tardanza xD My bad, asi es como se pierden las lectoras, bueno tampoco es que sea muy impresionante pero espero disfruten este capi.


	7. Algunos dias

¿Relaciones? Ricos Bastardos, Capitulo Final.

"No tengo palabras para lo que hizo este fic conmigo, definitivamente necesitaba ese empujon doloroso hacia delante, que alguien dijera "Eres la mejor" entre palabras que solo yo pudiera entender, quizás la culpa por cosas que hice y no tienen remedio se reflejen en esto, por que quizás necesito que ese alguien me perdone. No solo es una historia, es una manera de escapar."

Somedays…Algunos días.

Le toma dos horas volver a despertarse luego de que la enfermera le durmiera después de que el doctor pasara a verlo y le dijera que necesita descanso. Aunque despierta, no se mueve, porque esta demasiado concentrado en saber si esa mano que le acaricia el cabello es la de su madre, aunque es estúpido solo quiere comprobarlo, pero tiene la certeza de que es la mano de una mujer.

- ¡Hey tu! – la voz de Dannel le saluda mientras abre los ojos.

- Hey… - contesta un poco adormilado.

- Jensen, ¿ya despertaste? – escucha la voz de Alona.

- Algo así…

- Wow, la de cosas que han pasado mientras estuviste fuera. – dice Dannel acomodándose el cabello.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tu madre no te dio las malas? – pregunta Dannel un poco nerviosa.

- No…espera…ella menciono algo de que Ja-…Padalecki había comprado empresas o algo así…

- Pues el muy cabron lo hizo. – responde Alona con un gruñido de inconformidad. – El cabron nos engaño, hizo que todos los CEO's firmaran el maldito papel que decía expresamente que le daban el control de sus compañías a Jared Cabronazo Padalecki. ¿Puedes creerlo? – pregunto zapateando el piso.

- ¿Qué?...Jared compro la empresa…

- No solo eso…Lo tuyo fue lo peor. – dijo Dannel rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

- ¿Por qué? – casi temió preguntar pero necesitaba saber.

- Por que tu estas casado con el.

La noticia le toma tan desprevenido que el aumento de sus latidos alertan a las enfermeras que piensan esta teniendo un ataque cardiaco, sacando asi a ambas chicas de la habitación mientras le inyectan algo que le duerme en cuestión de segundos, Jensen prefiere estar muerto.

Maldito circulo de muerte vicioso.

- Estas despierto. Lo se por que tus parpados se mueven. – le dice la voz divertida de Jared, pero no por eso deja de sonar como el Jared empresario.

- Ignórame.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – pregunta de vuelta, con un bostezo de por medio que llama la atención de Jensen, quien abre los ojos.

- Por que no quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Es por lo del matrimonio o por lo de la empresa?

- Por ambas, aunque a estas altura no se cual es peor.

- ¿Seguro que no lo sabes? – le pregunta Jared, quien esta sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de la lujosa habitación.

- Quiero irme a casa.

- Estas en tu casa. – responde simplemente.

- No, no lo estoy.

- Si lo estas.

- Cállate. No me hables. – es la infantil respuesta de un Jensen que lleva seis días despertando en la misma cama suave y cómoda, nada comparada como la del hospital, pero es una cama que le trae muchos recuerdos, por que es la cama de Jared, donde afortunadamente no este no le ha obligado a a hacer nada, menos cuando aun tiene el collarín puesto.

- Necesitamos hablar algún día.

- ¿Hablar? – pregunta Jensen riéndose. - ¿Tu queriendo hablar? Me refiero, ¿Tu? El que me rechazo por días, al que fui a buscar y termine con un dolor de quijada que me duro semanas. No creo que de la nada quisieras hablar.

- No, no sucedió de la nada, fue justo después de que Mark recuperara las finanzas y pudiera revivir la empresa. Es muy extraño como el hecho de ser poderoso de nuevo me cambio. Me di cuenta de que con esa fachada podía superar el dolor, y convertirlo en entendimiento por lo que hiciste.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – pregunto Jensen mirándole, Jared estaba con su mirada perdida en algún punto fuera de la ventana.

- Por que se que lo que hacías era marcar territorio. Querías demostrarme que todo lo que Durst me hizo cuando me transformo en su puta personal se borrara con la fuerza de tu polla.

- Jared...

- No…no lo digas, el gran Jared Padalecki follado por un jodido travesti. – dijo irónico, riéndose luego. – No puedo creerlo, y todo por un maldito capital.

- No era tu culpa, tu empresa era lo único que tenias…

- Si…pero ahora te tengo a ti…así sea en contra de tu voluntad…

- Me tienes por poco… - dijo Jensen intentando no dormirse, sintiendo a Jared acercarse lentamente.

- Lo siento…no pensé que irías en el avión… - respondió apenado, bajando la mirada que su cabello corto ocultaba medianamente.

- ¿a que te refieres con eso?

- Lo siento. – es la sencilla respuesta.

- Oh dios… ¿fue por el chico?

- Si…yo… - Jared intento excusarse pero desistió rápidamente. – Lo siento.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Jensen.

- No quiero verte…solo vete…vete.

Cuando vuelve a la conciencia de nuevo, la oscuridad le rodea, pero hay una voz masculina susurrándole algo que suena como una nana muy dulce, pero Jensen no puede entenderla. Le toma diez minutos saber que es alemán, y la curiosidad por saber que significa esa canción para Jared le carcome por dentro.

Abre los ojos lentamente y se encuentra con el rostro de Jared que esta muy cerca, pero sus ojos están cerrados y su otra mano, la que no le acaricia el cabello, le sostiene el rostro.

- Pensé que te había dicho que te fueras… - le dice, notando que su voz esta desgastada y que esta sudando a mares, también nota que su respiración es un desastre y le cuesta no desmayarse.

- Lo siento, Jahod me dijo que estabas teniendo pesadillas…debe ser un trauma del avión.

- Que sabrás tu de eso… - respondió desviando la mirada a otro lado.

- Ninguna de las disculpas que te de ayudara a mejorar tu concepto de mi, eso lo se mejor que nadie. Nos seguiremos haciendo daño hasta el cansancio, o hasta que uno de los dos desista del otro, lo que dudo mucho, al menos por mi parte. – mientras hablaba caminaba por la oscura habitación hacia las ventanas.

- Entonces, quizás debería desistir. – Jensen le mira, afectado por las palabras del otro.

- Quizás…

- No quiero hacerlo.

- Quizás tienes que hacerlo.

- Pero…

- Te dejare solo, tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿a estas horas?

- Soy un hombre ocupado.

- siempre lo fuiste, pero aun así tuviste tiempo para dedicar una semana a follarme.

- Si y tu a rechazarme cuando intente disculparme.

- Tu no me contaste que te hizo Durst.

Y a estas alturas Jensen esta sentado en la cama, con el culo ardiéndole con las heridas que no cicatrizan en sus nalgas. Jared por su parte esta frente a la cama, visiblemente agitado.

- Y tu me violaste pensando que así borrarías lo que hizo ella..el..lo que sea.

- Si, y tu fuiste el que mato a una persona por celos.

- ¡Yo no lo mate! Pude haberte matado a ti pero sobreviviste, el pudo haber hecho lo mismo.

- Así que estas diciendo que esto era un tipo de prueba para…no se…demostrar alguna mierda.

- Cállate Jensen, este fue uno de los miles que debieron haberte follado.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que diablos estas hablando?

- Creo que tú sabes de lo que hablo…

- Oh…y ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me pusiera un cinturón de castidad?

- ¡Yo no me acosté con nadie! – grito Jared con los ojos casi llorosos. – Te fui fiel maldito bastardo…y si, si te hace mentir mejor lo mate, yo fui el que dio la orden a O'Loughil para que le tendiera una trampa en el avión.

- ¿Qué? ¿Así que eso es lo que es ese hombre? ¡Has estado vigilándome!

Jared no puede hacer más que resoplar como toro.

- ¡Lo has estado haciendo! Alona lleva semanas diciéndome que ese hombre lleva siguiéndome a todos lados, llevo un maldito ejercito detrás de mi culo solo para protegerme de un puto espía. – Jensen a esas alturas esta gritando tan fuerte que le deben escuchar en toda la mansión.

- Necesitaba hacer eso Jensen.

- Vete al infierno… ¡Y no regreses! – se tiro en la cama, cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con la sabana. Le escucha irse, y se siente terriblemente bien por eso.

Resopla contra las sabanas una última vez antes de sacárselas de la cara y poder respirar bien y con un poco de dificultad. Su garganta le duele y sus manos le arden de tanto apretarlas. Ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para pedir ayuda, su garganta se cierra de mala manera y no puede respirar, sintiendo como el pánico invade cada musculo de su cuerpo, varias lágrimas bajan de sus ojos. Se esta asfixiando o esta teniendo un ataque al corazón o algo. Sonidos ahogados salen de su boca mientras intenta respirar.

Le esta sucediendo de nuevo.

- Señor Ackles…la medicin- - puede escuchar la voz de Jahod pero no puede verle, sus ojos están nublados. - ¡Señor Padalecki!

- ¿Jensen? – la voz angustiosa de Jared le llama.

Es la ultima cosa que escucha. En mucho tiempo.

El primer día es el mas doloroso.. No deja de culparse, apretando los puños y golpeando la pared de la habitación con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos sangran de manera dolorosa, su respiración termina muy agitada y esta bañado en sudor, solo así se detiene. Es como ritual los tres días que Jensen lleva en coma cada vez que llega a casa del hospital.

Es doloroso.

Y en algún punto aterrador.

El no esta despertando, y tampoco cree que lo haga en un buen tiempo por lo que susurran los doctores en los pasillos, lo que ellos ocultan con tanto esmero, que Jensen tuvo falta del oxigeno al cerebro por solo dos minutos y eso casi le causo la muerte. Lo odia, odia que esa sensación de debilidad se apodere de el, de manera que no pueda respirar por las lagrimas, pensando en lo que Jensen sufrió antes de que Jared pudiera hacerle volver, bueno, los doctores de Jared que este mantenía 24/7 en la mansión, que afortunadamente no estaban dormidos cuando el suceso paso.

Su pecho se oprime cada vez que piensa en el, conectado a esa horrorosa maquina. Duele. Duele demasiado.

Se limpia las lagrimas rápidamente cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

- ¿Quién? – pregunta limpiándose el rostro con un tissue.

- Alona. – responde la voz suave y aniñada de la mujer.

- Pasa. – delante de ella no tiene sentido disimular su dolor. Ella sabe demasiado.

-Vine a decirle que…hay unos negociadores que quieren…firmar… - Jared no quiere levantar la vista de su escritorio, de hecho la tiene pegada a la madera fina, el sabe que a la chica le afecta mucho verle así.

- Esta bien…pon la reunión para la segunda semana de noviembre… - al parecer aun tiene la esperanza de estar vivo para esa época. De no haberse suicidado o lanzado de un avión.

Los siguientes tres días son un poco mejores, en cierto modo. Es como si todos hubiesen asumido que Jensen iba a morir en cualquier momento y que lo mejor era acostumbrarse al sentimiento. Chris y Steve le visitaban regularmente. Incluso Misha iba verle, ese cabron con el que sabia por sus informes se había acostado con Jensen, aunque el tipo no era tan malo, de hecho los masajes que daban eran de muerte. Alona por su parte pasaba varias horas al día telefoneando a una de las enfermeras para que le dijera su estado, y la madre de Jensen y Dannel, que ahora tenia una gran barriga, se pasaban cuando podían. El por su parte pasaba mediodía allí y luego, por obligación de Mark, iba a la empresa y después de eso, por obligación de Jahod, se iba a casa para dormir o al menos intentar hacerlo sin que las pesadillas le atormentaran.

Es horrible, el terror con el que despierta en su pecho, luego de haber tenido una pesadilla, donde Jensen muere en sus brazos luego de que el avión estalle. Es demasiado para el verle morir. Mas cuando el podía ser el culpable.

- Buenas tardes Jared. – casi susurra un muy sorprendido Mark, se le ve un poco ansioso, como si quisiera soltar lo que sea que tiene en la lengua.

- Mmmm… - responde Jared con la mirada perdida en esa pequeña foto que tiene de Jensen, una que este le tomo en su primera cita…

"_- ¡No! ¡No me gustan! – gimió Jensen corriendo unos pasos delante de Jared, tapándose el rostro con las manos. – No te atrevas…no me gustan._

_- Es solo una foto… - se rio Jared extendiendo su mano con el celular listo para tomarle la foto._

_- No…Jay…no…_

_- Anda Jen…una chiquita…para recordarte…_

_- Pero si salgo feo la borras._

_- ¿Qué eres una mujer?_

_- Ahora no te dejo hacerme nada…_

_- Jensen… - gime el Padalecki, con un puchero. Temiendo tocarle para hacer que se quede quieto._

_- Esta bien. – se resigna el rubio. Metiendo las manos en el bolsillo, y posando medianamente. – Ya sabes mi advertencia._

_- Saldrás hermoso._

_- Cállate."_

- ¿Decías?- pregunto Jared. Saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Te decía que…Jensen esta despierto, y esta bien.

Y aparentemente no todo esta perdido. En cierta forma claro. Lleva diez días con Jensen en sus brazos de nuevo, pero ahora si que va a apretarle y no dejarle ir. Nunca.

- Eres la ultima persona que quiero ver. – es lo primero que dice Jensen

- Puedo irme de nuevo…quizás me lance de un puente o me dispare en la cabeza. – la voz de Jared están sombría y deprimida que Jensen no puede evitar mirarle de nuevo, fijándose en lo horrible que luce, ni siquiera esta vestido bien, solo lleva unos jeans, sandalias y una camisa negra, con el cabello castaño mojado. Ojeras eternas debajo de sus ojos y las manos vendadas.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿perdón?

- ¿lo necesitas?

- Lo necesito de ti.

- No quiero dártelo…

- Yo tampoco…

- Parece que hemos llegado a una situación de no retorno.

- Parece si.

- ¿te vas a quedar todo el día de pie allí?

- ¿Tengo permiso de sentarme?

- ¿necesito dártelo?

- Oh vamos Jensen…no de nuevo, comienzo a marearme con esto – al menos el Padalecki le hace reír suavemente.

- Esta bien…siéntate… - le dice, señalando la pequeña silla de madera a su lado.

Jared camina hacia el, sentando pesadamente en la silla, sus hombros caídos y su mirada pegada a la manta de Jensen, escondiéndose de la mirada de Jensen.

- Perdóname Jensen.

- Mataste a alguien, ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone eso?

- Yo…

- No es solo eso…nos engañaste a todos, y me engañaste a mi.

- Era la única manera..

- ¡No, no lo era! Jared…¿acaso no lo ves?...¿lo dañado que estas?

- No necesito esto de ti… - y Jared esta a punto de ponerse de pie pero Jensen le toma de la barbilla, obligándole a verle a los ojos.

- Claro que lo necesitas baby… - la palabra de cariño se le escapa de los labios, no es su intención pero el mas que nadie quiere hacerle ver a Jared lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal.

- Jen…

- No…no aun…dame algo de tiempo… - susurra soltándole. – Necesito descansar…

Es tarde en la noche, una leve llovizna cae sobre Detroit, haciendo las calles peligrosamente resbaladizas. La mayoría de los negocios están cerrados, a excepción de los negocios de azar, donde la mayoría de la gente de la noche pasa sus días. El CEO de la ahora una de las mas fuertes compañías maneja sin rumbo por estas calles, su mente centrada en una sola cosa, su pasado.

Al parecer cada día vuelve con mas fuerza, esos días cuando su madre le llamaba demonio. Cuando todo lo que hacia estaba mal para con los que compartía su sangre. Ese era Jared, solo un mero error que debía ser borrado antes de que creciera.

Se detiene en el puente Ambassador, uno de los mas viejos puentes que une Detroit y Ontario, USA y Canadá. Esta sentado en la orilla de el, donde las vigas de hierro se alzan, esta solo a un paso de su tierra soñada, Canadá, quizás si cruza esa frontera no vuelva nunca, quizás si cruza esa frontera no le va a ver de nuevo.

Las dos parecen buenas opciones.

Una decisión ha sido tomada en esa noche con llovizna.

Se marchara.

- Así que llámeme si pasa algo, los doctores han recomendado que le coloque este botón aquí por si tiene algún otro problema.

- Gracias Jahod.

- Es bienvenido señor… - el viejo hombre se inclina levemente antes de avanzar a la puerta.

Jensen observa como se detiene antes de salir.

- Señor…¿me permite decir algo?. – Jensen puede ver la indecisión en el hombre.

- Claro Jahod.

- Se que odia al señor Padalecki, y que el señorito solo ha cometido un error tras otro…pero…trate de comprenderlo, no sea tan duro con el. – la voz del anciano suena tan rota que Jensen no tiene opción de negarse.

- No lo seré Jahod…yo quiero ayudarle también.

- Gracias señor…

Un fino rayo de luz se filtra por la ventana, de manera que Jensen casi no puede dormir por el, asi que prácticamente esta allí tirado en la cama con sus ojos cerrados, fingiendo que descansa, cuando en realidad solo esta friéndose el cerebro de tantos pensamientos.

La puerta cruje y Jensen contiene la respiración, es el, o al menos eso espera, quiero decir ¿No hay ladrones aquí verdad?

La puerta se abre y se cierra, como si el que la moviera no quisiera que nadie le escuchara. Jensen intenta no moverse, pero el collarín se le encaja en la mejilla y le esta dificultando mucho el no hacerlo. Su nariz le advierte que es Jared, nadie mas huele como el, como su sudor…e incluso como "eso"

Los pasos son suaves sobre la cerámica fría, sin zapatos, solo el suave roce de la piel contra el piso, para Jensen parece que caminara sobre la punta de sus pies, y se pregunta que diablos intenta Jared. El rubio tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no saltar en el sitio cuando sintió un peso en la cama a su lado derecho.

- ¿Por qué tan cauteloso? – pregunta con los ojos cerrados.

- Por que lo necesito.

- ¿Qu…Mfmmfmfm…. –Jensen intenta forcejear pero Jared es mas fuerte, le ha cubierto la boca con las manos y con la otra le sujeta de los brazos.

- Estas desnudo… - es lo ultimo que le escucha decir. Antes de que le suelte la boca y con una mirada de advertencia le silencie. Jensen no puede creerlo, la forma en que su cuerpo se tensa y obedece.

Jared no le besa, ni siquiera se acerca a su rostro, no le lame la piel ni le toca mas de lo necesario para meter sus dedos lubricados en su interior, lo esta haciendo de nuevo…y Jensen comienza a caer en pánico, un dulce pánico que le embarga todo el cuerpo. No quiere esto, no quiere que Jared le haga esto. No lo quiere de esta forma.

Pero Jared esta yendo demasiado rápido, demasiado por que ya Jensen tiene tres dedos abriéndole, preparándole para algo que no quiere, pero no puede soltar sus brazos, Jared es demasiado fuerte, y el esta demasiado asustado por su cuello y lo que le pueda pasar si se fuerza mucho.

Así que se queda allí, Jared toca su próstata una, dos, y tres veces haciéndole jadear y gemir, y su garganta le duele un poco, no como antes, y no tiene que ver con las heridas, mas bien tiene que ver con el hecho de que esta a punto de llorar.

Quiere que se detenga. Pero sabe que no lo hará.

No lo hará…

Nunca…

Solo hay una manera de que no lo haga, y es deteniéndolo, así que cuando Jared se prepara para penetrarlo Jensen le bloquea con una llave, cerrando su cuerpo para el otro, Jared le suelta los brazos e intenta forzarle a abrir las piernas, no le ve en ningún momento, su mirada esta fija en ese punto entre sus piernas, como si la necesidad de sentir a Jensen es demasiado, como si estuviera cegado por esa necesidad.

Jensen puede sentir su desesperación, y quiere detenerla, no quiere que Jared sienta dolor, quiere calmarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerlo suyo, amarlo, quiere darle todo el cariño que tiene para dar el niño con la vida perfecta, quiere retroceder en el tiempo y amarle, quiere ser bueno con el, decirle que no es malo, que el esta bien, que los demás están mal, que es culpa de los demás por no entenderle, quiere amarlo, quiere amarlo…

Y ahora esta llorando, sintiendo la angustia de Jared como propia. Las lágrimas recorren su rostro, cayendo por las esquinas de sus ojos.

- Lo siento… - susurra. Pero aun así sigue luchando por no dejarle entrar, así que Jared aprieta su cadera de manera dolorosa, haciendo gemir de dolor, y la punta de su mástil toca su entrada, es solo un roce, como cuando te sacudes algo del hombro, con la diferencia es que el pene de Jared esta caliente y su entrada ansiosa a pesar de los deseos de Jensen. Y solo eso basta para que abra las piernas, o para que estas se abran solas, y Jared le penetra, entrando de una sola embestida en la estrechez de Jensen, seca, fuerte y en algún punto delicioso, sin condón.

El Padalecki no duda en comenzar a embestir, y Jensen a gemir, por que es placentero, incluso si el no lo quiere, Jared le embiste con fuerza y eso deja sus piernas temblorosa, presionadas contra su pecho con las manos de Jared, que no le permite moverse.

Jensen se muerde el labio para no seguir gimiendo, y aprieta con sus manos la sabana, dejándose hacer, muriendo de placer. Hasta que en algún es consiente de que Jared no le mira, no le toca mas de lo necesario aun.

- No… - susurra. – Jared. – gime alto, haciendo que el otro abra sus ojos y le mire, Jensen estira sus brazos hacia el, sus ojos rogando por que este se acerque, por que se deje abrazar.

Puede ver en los ojos de este como se va rindiendo a la lucha interna sobre si acercarse o no, por que si lo hace ya no estarán follando, estarán haciendo el amor.

Así que cuando sus embestidas se ralentizan, Jensen sabe que ha ganado, sabe que le tiene.

Jared cae sobre sus antebrazos sobre el cuerpo de Jensen, que le abraza con sus brazos y piernas, apretándole mas contra el, Jared ha escondido su rostro en su cuello y esta llorando allí, totalmente perdido en lo que siente con Jensen tan entregado a el, con las palabras de amor que le susurra el hombre a su oído "_Nunca te dejare""Siempre te protegeré""Eres lo mejor para mi""Nunca te dejare, nunca, ¿me escuchas? Nunca…y tu nunca te dejare"_

Palabras que le hace sollozar y embestir a través de su orgasmo y el de Jensen que llega debido a que su miembro entre ambos cuerpo temblorosos y sudorosos. Se vienen en el cuerpo del otro, marcándose mutuamente, como si hubiesen nacido para estar asi. Juntos, juntos hasta el final. Nadie mas que ellos. Nada mas que sus corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo con el orgasmo que es casi una sensación secundaria a la que sienten cuando se susurran un _"Te amo" _ agónico y tan ansiado que duele, pronunciar esas palabras.

Pero es un buen dolor.

Lo es.

Fin

Agradecimientos.

A NEM! Por que ella sugirió la segunda parte y sin ella no hubiese muerto escribiendo eso, y por sus amenazas de muerte contra el Padamonito!

Espitia: Quien estuvo desde el principio con esta historia, y al que me gustaría meterle una patada por vivir tan lejos y no poder meterle ma…achucharlo desde aquí *cough*

Por el esta historia mejoro, para bien o para mal lo hizo.

HalliewellMB: Beta de nacimiento, quien a pesar de no tener ni puta idea de lo que era SPN o el J2 o de quien diablos eran los J's, me ayudo con esta historia, tanto física, con sus ayudas de correcion, como emocionalmente, contribuyendo a que me hiciera una persona mas segura en semanas.

Vanessa: Que puedo decir del amor autoproclamado de mi vida? La única persona en la que he confiado mas que a mi vida misma. No importa si aun no ha probado las maldades, agonias, y felicidades de este fic, ya que por ella y todos los amados fics que hemos escribido juntas mi habilidad a mejorado espantosamente hasta convertirse en esto.

Destielwinchi: *Wiiii* mi destielista favorito (Kallem to eres mi Minion favorito asi que nada de celos q tu eres la presi de mi club de fan hahahaha) a quien se desvivió siguiendo los últimos capis de este fic por msn, a quien casi mato de un infarto con cada noticia y a quien me matara cuando lea el final de la historia, y al que le debo su SamAckles O.o joder…que irresponsable soy.

Y a toda la gente que se tomo la molestia de leer este desastre de fic n.n

Kallem: Gracias por el apoyo, por comentar todos los capis y por gustarte todo lo que escribo, los coments son amor y tu me has llenado de ellos n.n

Y a toda la gente que se tomo la molestia de leer este desastre de fic n.n

Did I do this! Ok...

Como dije en algunos coments, del fic sacare varios One Shots que tengo planeados y dos que tengo escritos ya, espero no se hayan aburrido de este fic en serio, y que lean los pequeños One Shots.

¿Por que el final del fic? Por que asi lo vi, es sorprendente como la primera parte de este fic tiene un final casi traumático y este tambien xD muchos abran quedado de WTF is this Sh*t? pero a si me gusto y no lo cambiare esta vez, para mi es el final perfecto. No lo crees?

Que piensas tu?


End file.
